Damn, My Sexy Slave
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Rate M, New Project, SN, Yaoi, Typo berserakan... bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, Read, Review, and Recommend ya... terima kritik.. silakan baca
1. The Beginning

**Damn, My Sexy Slave**

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer by**. Masashi Kishimoto

**Aurhored by.** D-EmoNicAngelique

**Main Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Warn:<strong> Yaoi, typo(s), Bahasa seenaknya, gaje, pedophile, lemon – lime, alur cepat, konflik pasaran, KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Taoge). Bahasa disini di sesuaikan tempat, jadi kalau lagi di UK ya anggap saja pakai English kalau lagi di Japan ya anggap aja pakai bahasa Jepang (belum sanggup bikin yang lebih wow). Semoga tidak kecewa.

Yang nggak suka nggak perlu repot-repot baca. Yang udah baca n suka, mohon review-nya. Kritik juga boleh.

**Summary:** Namikaze Naruto, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun dari keluarga Namikaze yang di culik dan di jual ke luar negeri, ke tempat dimana nantinya dia akan di beli dengan harga selangit untuk menjadi budak dari orang yang membelinya termasuk memuaskan nafsu 'tuan'nya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan berusia 24 tahun pemilik real estate 'Kirin' dan beberapa pulau kecil di asia timur, dewasa, tampan, kaya, single, nyaris sempurna. Takdir yang di bungkus pertemuan sial dan menyebalkan justru mengikat dua orang berbeda karakter itu dalam sebuah roman picisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze's Mansion, London, United Kingdom 01.34<strong>

Empat buah mobil polisi, dua buah ambulance, mobil wartawan BBC dan beberapa orang lain menggunakan seragam CIA terlihat mengerumuni sebuah mansion yang terletak di kawasan elite London setelah sebelumnya mendapat laporan dari warga sekitar yang mengatakan terjadi sesuatu dan mendengar suara tembakan serta teriakan di dalam salah satu mansion. Perampokan dan pembunuhan baru saja terjadi di mansion milik keluarga Namikaze itu, keluarga keturunan Jepang yang bergerak di salah satu bisnis penerbangan dan pariwisata terkemuka di Eropa itu dilanda musibah tragis pada pagi buta yang seharusnya damai. Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina –Nyonya rumah ditemukan tak bernyawa didepan kamar salah satu putranya dengan luka tusuk di dada dan perut, tak jauh dari tempat penemuan jasad nyonya rumah, ditemukan lagi jasad seorang pemuda yang diidentifikasi bernama Namikaze Deidara yang mengalami luka tembak pada jantungnya. Sedangkan satu sosok lain yang ditemukan teridentifikasi sebagai Namikaze Minato –sang kepala keluarga, kini di evakuasi ke luar mansion karena masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Para maid dan penjaga serta bodyguard yang ada ditemukan dalam keadaan terikat dan mulut tertutup lakban. Di tilik dari kondisi jasad di TKP, perampokan disertai pembunuhan itu baru saja terjadi. Polisi masih menyisir tempat kejadian perkara dan menemukan sebuah belati penuh darah tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu belakang mansion. Merasa curiga, polisi itu membuka pintu belakang dan menemukan seorang pria yang mencoba kabur dengan sebuah tas besar dalam jinjingannya

"hei, berhenti atau kutembak!" perintah polisi itu, sayangnya orang itu justru berlari dan membuatnya terpaksa mengejar orang mencurigakan itu sampai ke halaman depan

"jangan bergerak!" teriak sang kepala polisi pada sosok mencurigakan yang mencoba menghindari sorot lampu mobil polisi yang diarahkan padanya, polisi yang mengejarnya juga mengarahkan pistol dengan gesture agar dia menurut.

"angkat tangan, letakkan dibelakang kepala!" perintah si kepala polisi lagi, sosok bertopeng itu menurut, tapi kemudian…

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan diarahkan pada kumpulan anggota polisi itu, gerakan yang cepat tapi ditanggapi dengan baik oleh salah satu anggota CIA yang membalas tembakan si pelaku. Tepat mengenai lehernya, membuat sosok itu tumbang tak bergerak. Memastikan keadaan orang mencurigakan itu, dua orang polisi mendekat dan segera membuka topengnya. Pria berjanggut dengan tattoo kalajengking di lehernya dan bekas luka melintang di pelipis kanannya. Adam Wolfer, salah satu pembunuh bayaran yang biasa di sewa mafia untuk urusan 'hitam', catatan kejahatannya pernah membawa dia mendekam selama 20 tahun di penjara Alaska sebelum kemudian dibebaskan setelah semua dendanya di lunasi oleh kelompok mafia besar yang ingin memakai jasanya. Satu tembakan lagi di lepaskan oleh polisi di samping kanannya, tepat mengenai jantungnya.

"Adam Wolfer, sir. Setidaknya dengan ini DPO kita berkurang satu orang." Ujar salah satu dari kedua polisi yang baru saja memasukkan jasad orang yang teridentifikasi sebagai tersangaka itu.

"Wolfer? Baiklah, segera kirim ke Rumah Sakit dan lakukan autopsi pada ketiga jasad itu. Kita tidak bisa jika harus menunggu Mr. Namikaze sadar, dia juga harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk mendapat perawatan" terang Hatake Kakashi, sang kepala polisi. Ada gurat kecemasan di wajahnya

"siap sir! By the way, ada apa sir? Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" tanya si polisi tadi, Shimura Sai.

"ya. Ada hal yang harus kita pastikan. Semuanya harap berkumpul di hadapan saya, sekarang." Kakashi mengomando setelah sebelumnya menyuruh ambulan agar segera mengirim Minato ke RS untuk mendapat perawatan dan melakukan tindakan autopsi pada tiga orang lainnya.

"Adam Wolfer tertangkap. Seperti yang kita ketahui, dia merupakan salah satu ancaman bagi negara-negara di Eropa, dan sekarang tertangkap dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Dengan adanya Wolfer pada kasus ini, aku khawatir ini lebih dari sekedar perampokan dan pembunuhan. Kita bisa perkirakan pelakunya lebih dari lima orang, dengan beberapa barang yang kemungkinan besar hilang, dua nyawa melayang, dan Mr. Namikaze terluka parah. Yang ingin kupastikan dan kubahas disini, selama ini yang kita tahu, keluarga Namikaze memiliki 3 orang anak… Namikaze Kurama atau biasa dipanggil Kyuubi –seorang model, Namikaze Deidara –siswa SMU, dan Namikaze Naruto –siswa SMP. Masalahnya, hanya jasad Deidara saja yang ditemukan, aku tidak ambil pusing pada Namikaze sulung karena sejak menjadi model dia sudah tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya, tapi Namikaze bungsu? Dan lagi, jasad Mrs. Namikaze ditemukan di kamar anak bungsunya, ini yang membuatku risau. Kemana perginya Namikaze Naruto?" terang Kakashi, mengurut pangkal hidungnya –pusing.

"apakah yang anda maksud, ada kemungkinan bahwa putra bungsu Namikaze Minato… diculik?" tanya salah seorang anggota, ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari Kakashi. Ini masalah serius –pikirnya.

"sir, kami menemukan ponsel Mr. Namikaze. Putra sulungnya beberapa kali menelpon, ini sir" ujar salah seorang tim investigasi pada Kakashi

"thanks. Kita kembali ke kantor, tim gabungan harap bersiap mengamankan TKP, tim investigasi segera bergerak mencari petunjuk" putus Kakashi, menerima ponsel itu kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan TKP yang saat ini diurus oleh anggota gabungan polisi-CIA.

"tunggu Sir!" panggil seseorang, membuat Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya

"bisa minta keterangannya Sir?" lanjut orang itu –wartawati.

"saya belum bisa memberi keterangan pasti mengenai kejadian ini, maaf" ujar Kakashi

"sedikit saja sir, Mr. Namikaze punya saham di kantor berita kami, ini… sebagai upaya kami untuk membantunya" pinta wartawati itu

"ha-h, baiklah. Ini masih kesimpulan sementara, tapi berdasarkan kondisi TKP dimana jasad Mrs. Namikaze dan putra kedua keluarga Namikaze ditemukan, serta kondisi Mr. Namikaze yang terluka parah dan sekarang ditangani oleh medis, juga kemungkinan hilangnya beberapa barang penting. Kasus ini adalah perampokan dan pembunuhan, tersangkanya kami perkirakan terdiri lebih dari lima orang." Kakashi menuturkan

"ah, begitu… lalu apakah benar Adam Wolfer sudah ditangkap dalam keadaan tak bernyawa? Dan bagaimana keadaan kedua putra keluarga Namikaze yang lain?" kejar wartawan itu, kembali menyodorkan microphone pada Kakashi

"ya, Adam Wolfer terlibat dalam kejadian ini dan sudah tertangkap dalam kondisi tak bernyawa. Kami mendapat laporan medis bahwa dalam darahnya terdapat alcohol dan Marijuana yang kemungkinan baru dikonsumsinya beberapa saat sebelum melakukan tindak kejahatan ini, tidak heran jika dia mudah dilumpuhkan. Namikaze Kurama, seperti kita ketahui tidak tinggal disini, tetapi putra bungsu keluarga ini… aku khawatir pembunuhan dan perampokan ini disertai penculikan terhadap Namikaze Naruto. Tapi sekali lagi, ini hanya kesimpulan sementara… aku harap tidak lebih buruk dari ini. Permisi" lanjut Kakashi

"baiklah sir, terimakasih informasinya. Saya Haruno Sakura, melaporkan untuk BBC dari tempat kejadian perkara." Tutup si wartawati. Ternyata itu adalah siaran langsung.

* * *

><p><strong>Apartment Namikaze Kurama a.k.a Kyuubi, 08.45<strong>

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna merah-oranye sedang duduk di sofa apartmentnya, wajah tampannya terlihat gusar, berulang kali dia mencoba menelpon ke nomor orangtua maupun kedua adiknya tapi tak ada satupun yang mengangkat panggilan itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, semalam dia ingin berkunjung ke mansion keluarganya tapi pemotretan di Birmingham baru selesai pagi kemarin dan membuatnya pulang larut ke apartmentnya, dia sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja. Dan hari ini niatnya ingin mengabari keluarganya bahwa dia akan bersantai di mansion justru sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan. Tangan berbalut kulit seputih susu itu meraih remote dan mulai menyalakan televisi besar dihadapannya. Bosan membuatnya sesekali mengganti channel sampai remote itu terjatuh dari tangannya, menyisakan keterkejutan karena melihat judul headline sebuah acara berita di depannya

"Kembali dengan kami di breaking news, saya Hannah Orpington. Kejadian naas menimpa keluarga pebisnis terkenal Namikaze Minato pagi tadi, perampokan dan pembunuhan terjadi di mansion Namikaze sekitar pukul satu dini hari. Namikaze Minato dirawat di Rumah Sakit St. Elisabeth karena menderita luka tusukan parah di perutnya, putra pertama –Namikaze Kurama tidak berada ditempat, sedangkan Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Deidara dinyatakan meninggal karena luka tusuk dan luka tembak kini ditangani oleh tim autopsi bersama salah satu terduga tersangka Adam Wolfer yang ditembak mati oleh CIA disana. Sementara itu, keberadaan anak bungsu keluarga Namikaze, yaitu Namikaze Naruto tidak diketahui sampai sekarang. Di sinyalir kejadian ini disertai penculikan yang di dalangi oleh salah satu kelompok mafia. Sekian, breaking news pagi hari ini. Kita bertemu lagi dengan berita lainnya..." mati. Kyuubi membanting remote setelah mematikan televisinya

"Arrrgggghhhhhh…" teriak Kyuubi, air matanya menetes. Keluarganya hancur dan adik bungsunya diculik, pemuda 22 tahun itu menangis untuk pertama kalinya selama menjadi seorang lelaki.

Markas Besar Kepolisian London

Hatake Kakashi, kepala polisi wilayah London itu sedang duduk di ruangannya sambil membaca beberapa berkas yang baru saja diberikan oleh tim forensic. Sebuah belati dibungkus rapi dengan kantong sampel, dibawah belati itu terdapat keterangan sidik jari pelaku, golongan darah dan DNA yang diperkirakan adalah milik korban. Benda lain adalah beberapa potong logam yang telah dipulihkan menjadi bentuk sebuah lencana dengan lambang kepala harimau, dari bentuknya kemungkinan benda itu seharusnya melekat pada baju –mungkin seragam dan terlepas karena ada perlawanan dilihat dari adanya bekas sobekan kain di bagian belakang lencana dan sidik jari disekitar lencana yang merupakan milik Namikaze Deidara, itu artinya lencana ini milik salah satu tersangka yang menembak Deidara. Berkas-berkas lain adalah laporan barang-barang apa saja yang raib dari kejadian pagi buta tadi, kerusakan financial rumah meliputi pintu, kaca jendela, retakan di tembok, dan adanya upaya perusakan pada brankas di kamar utama –yang untung saja belum sempat dibuka, laporan autopsi kedua korban dan satu tersangka, laporan kesehatan Mr. Namikaze Minato, laporan perkembangan kasus, dan perkiraan keberadaan Namikaze bungsu.

"permisi sir." Seseorang masuk ke ruangan Kakashi

"ah… Orochimaru-san." Kakashi berdiri, menyambut orang didepannya

"syukurlah, senang sekali anda masih bisa berbahasa jepang." Orochimaru terkekeh ringan, bertemu teman senegara di tanah asing memang suatu hal yang membahagiakan

"bagaimana dengan identifikasi terhadap Wolfer?" tanya Kakashi, to the point

"awalnya aku harap ini tidak menjadi kabar buruk tapi sayangnya, Wolfer tercatat dibebaskan oleh kelompok Black Tiger dan setelah itu mulai bekerja untuk mereka."

"jadi lencana itu…"

"ya, pelakunya memang orang-orang Black Tiger. Dari data benda-benda yang hilang dan kerusakan yang ada di TKP, kemungkinan ini dendam pribadi entah dari pihak Black Tiger dan Namikaze-san atau dari pihak lain yang menyuruh mafia besar seperti mereka. Apalagi Wolfer terlibat, analisaku, orang itu sepertinya memang dipersiapkan untuk hal ini, Wolfer hanya umpan." Orochimaru menjabarkan

"kau benar, aku juga sempat berpikir bahwa dia hanya umpan. Karena… Wolfer seperti bom bunuh diri yang tak akan merugikan pihak mereka sedikitpun, mungkin mereka sudah mengira bahwa Wolfer pasti akan tertangkap mati." Kakashi ikut menegaskan dugaannya

"ha-ah… meski DPO kita berkurang, tapi jika seperti ini sama saja kita masuk kandang macan… benar-benar macan. Intinya Wolfer hanya pengalih perhatian kita saja, terlepas dari itu semua CIA sudah mengabarkan bahwa benda di brankas aman-aman saja. Mungkin itu berkas perusahaan, dilihat dari hasil scan sonar infrared yang menampilkan bentuk-bentuk map." Tutur Orochimaru lagi

"baiklah, terimakasih kerja kerasnya Orochimaru-san. Mohon bantuannya sampai kasus ini selesai." Kakashi tersenyum, melakukan ojigi sebagai bentuk penghormatan

"ahaha,,,, tidak masalah Kakashi-san. Divisi Investigasi siap membantu. Kalau begitu saya permisi, selamat pagi" ujar Orochimaru, berpamitan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kakashi kembali duduk, memandangi berkas-berkas yang ada. Seandainya dia bisa tahu siapa dalang semua ini dan dimana Namikaze Naruto berada. Deringan ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya, memijat pangkal hidungnya, Kakashi mengangkat panggilan yang berasal dari ponsel Namikaze Minato, putra sulung korban kembali menelpon,

"hello?" Kakashi membuka suara

"hello… kau siapa? Di mana ayah? Kenapa ponsel ayah ada padamu? Katakan berita itu bohong, atau aku tak segan akan menghajarmu!" bentak Kyuubi, terlihat tak sabar

"tenang dulu, Mr. Namikaze Kurama. Aku kepala kepolisian wilayah London, Hatake Kakashi" ujar Kakashi pelan namun tegas

"terserah mau kau kepala polisi atau Raja William sekalipun, katakan di mana ayahku sekarang?" sergah Kyuubi lagi

"Mr. Namikaze Minato saat ini dirawat di kamar VIP sayap selatan Rumah Sakit St. Elisabeth, nomor 202, temui aku disana setengah jam lagi." Kakashi menginstruksi

"tch… aku tidak butuh kau untuk ditemui." ketus Kyuubi

"sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa masuk kesana tanpa pengawalan dariku, jadi turuti saja" balas Kakashi lalu menutup telepon itu dan bergegas keluar ruangannya, menjalankan mobil menuju RS St. Elisabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha's Mansion, Konoha city, Tokyo district, Japan. 15.45<strong>

Sore yang indah di belahan bumi lain. Sebuah keluarga terdiri dari sepasang pria dan wanita mengenakan pakaian formal dan gaun dengan dua anak laki-laki yang memakai tuksedo, itu adalah foto keluarga yang di pajang di ruang tamu mansion Uchiha. Keluarga 'dingin' yang sukses di bidang perhotelan dan destinasi wisata itu tampak sedang berkumpul menonton TV bersama, sesuatu hal yang sesungguhnya langka dan hampir jarang terjadi mengingat kesibukan semua anggotanya. Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke, kedua anak pasangan Uchiha Fugaku-Uchiha Mikoto yang sebenarnya punya mansion sendiri entah mengapa meluangkan waktu untuk kembali ke mansion utama.

"Kembali dengan kami di world news, saya Yamanaka Ino. Berita mengejutkan datang dari keluarga Namikaze Minato, seorang pebisnis asal Jepang yang menetap di London. Di laporkan bahwa perampokan dan pembunuhan terjadi di mansion Namikaze sekitar pukul satu dini hari waktu setempat. Istrinya, Namikaze Kushina dan putra kedua –Namikaze Deidara ditemukan tewas di TKP dengan luka tusuk dan tembak. Kepala Polisi Kota London, Hatake Kakashi, menduga kasus ini adalah kasus perampokan dan pembunuhan yang disertai penculikan di karenakan keberadaan putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze tidak diketahui sampai saat ini. Namikaze Minato sendiri sekarang dirawat di RS St. Elisabeth, langsung saja kita simak laporan rekan kami Ten-Ten…" sebuah berita mengejutkan yang sungguh mengejutkan, membuat rahang Fugaku Uchiha mengeras seketika dengan tangan memeluk istrinya yang langsung menangis begitu mendengar kabar naas itu. Itachi dan Sasuke memandang kedua orangtua mereka –sedikit heran, tapi kemudian kembali memperhatikan televisi.

"jangan diganti" ujar Fugaku, datar tapi tegas "Minato dan istrinya itu… kawan lama ayah dan ibu" lanjut Fugaku, menghentikan Itachi yang tadinya ingin mengganti channel televisinya

"Ya, Ino… kami sudah mencoba mencari keterangan dari putra sulung keluarga Namikaze yang menjaga ayahnya di rumah sakit tapi sayangnya Namikaze Kurama atau yang dikenal sebagai Kyuubi tidak mau membuka suara. Tapi kami mendapat keterangan dari pihak rumah sakit tentang keadaan Namikaze Minato bahwa cideranya sudah membaik dan sudah melewati masa kritisnya, selain itu Kepala Polisi, Hatake Kakashi dan ketua CIA mengonfirmasi bahwa memang benar ada dugaan penculikan terhadap Namikaze Naruto dan dugaan lain bahwa kejadian ini di dalangi oleh sindikat mafia yang memiliki lambang kepala harimau mengingat salah satu tersangkanya, Adam Wolfer telah di tembak mati ditempat kejadian. Sekian kami melaporkan dari RS St. Elisabeth, London." Ten-ten menutup laporannya,

"Terimakasih Ten-Ten, baiklah pemirsa berikut ini adalah profil singkat keluarga Namikaze dan keterangan rinci tentang Namikaze Naruto yang diduga menjadi korban penculikan" pembaca berita bernama Ino itu melanjutkan tugasnya.

**Sasuke POV**

Sepertinya orang yang diberitakan tadi beserta keluarganya adalah orang yang benar-benar penting untuk ayah dan ibu. Ha-ah, udahlah, itu bukan urusanku kan? aku ingin ke kamar, tidak benar-benar akan tidur karena toh ini masih sore. Tapi aku sadar waktu beberapa jam ke depan bahkan mungkin akan kurang jika kugunakan untuk mengevaluasi semua laporan yang masuk ke e-mailku makannya kuputuskan untuk mengerjakan itu di kamar, apalagi besok aku masih harus mengecek perkembangan resort-ku yang ada di Korea.

"kau sudah mau tidur Sasuke?" tanya Itachi –baka aniki.

"hn…" jawabku singkat bin absurd

"Sasuke…" kali ini giliran ayahku yang memanggil, kalau ini sih… aku nggak mungkin cuekin.

"ya Tou-san?" jawabku kalem

"besok kau berangkat ke Korea?" tanya ayahku, aku mengangguk sekilas "kalau begitu sekalian kau mampir ke hotel kita, kau pergi ke Jeju kan?" lanjut ayahku

"Iya, aku akan mampir. Ada perlu apa disana?" ujarku

"hanya minta data perkembangan selama sebulan ini, jika ada yang di red-list aku ingin kau memecat managernya dan langsung ganti dengan orang yang bernama Iruka Umino, sebelumnya jemput dia dulu di Pusan" ayahku menjelaskan, sedikit bingung membuatku menaikkan sebelah alis

"dia adalah keponakan Namikaze Minato, lulusan Oxford jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku pernah berhutang padanya" lanjut ayahku yang seakan mengerti ketidakpahamanku. Aku mengangguk dan segera naik ke kamar, meninggalkan orangtuaku dan baka aniki yang masih menonton berita. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke Korea dan data-data yang ada sudah harus sempurna.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

Akhirnya!

Ini fic gaje-ku yang lainnya

Semoga nggak bosen ya mantengin fic-fic punya Momo


	2. Bring It On

**Reply for the reviews:**

**Versetta**: kurang panjang eoh? hehe... gimana ya? Momo memang agak sulit bikin alur yang santai, well jadinya kurang panjang meskipun sebenarnya per-ide sudah ada di tiap chapter.  
><strong>kirei- neko<strong>: well, thanks untuk reviewnya. Momo tau ini sebenernya nggak bisa disebut pedo karena aturan pedo itu min 10thn. Sasuke gak tau, soalnya dia nggak dengerin berita di tipi... #dor. then... selamat membaca  
><strong>kim ariellink<strong>: thanks... baca terus yeth ^_^  
><strong>Shiroi Fuyu<strong>: Thanks sekali untuk masukan yang diberikan oleh senpai. Akan saya usahakan untuk alur lebih santai, well... untuk POV-ing itu sudah seperti hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari saya dalam membuat cerita so... untuk POV-ing tetap akan saya gunakan tanpa mengurangi rasa terimakasih atas masukan dari senpai, bahasa formal sepertinya memang akan terus saya gunakan... saya sendiri juga tidak terlalu suka jika menggunakan bahasa informal dalam sebuah cerita, untuk action... seiring berlanjutnya fic ini akan saya tambah, Naruto nggak akan saya buat terlalu lemah, chap yang lebih panjang ya? well... akan saya usahakan. Thanks  
><strong>mirra<strong>: ok, but... maaf belum sanggup update kilat... inipun saya buat disela-sela waktu menjelang UN yang makin dekat ehehe  
><strong>Guest<strong>: Ok... this is it, read, review, n recommend ya  
><strong>aradeandra<strong>: Otte... read, review, and recommend yeth  
><strong>ami<strong>: Muehehe.. ore kenal siapa dikau.. #Mutha, ini lanjutannya semoga suka  
><strong>miss horvilshy<strong>: Naruto muncul di chap ini.. silakan baca.. triple R eoh?  
><strong>onyx sky<strong>: ok ^_^  
><strong>naruohsasu<strong>: iya ini di lanjut... tapi gomen karena belum bisa up kilat  
><strong>kitsune<strong>: Hiatus? ehehe... #lirikFicYangBelumLanjut... Nggak akan hiatus kok #semoga  
><strong>Vianycka Hime<strong>: disini ada jawabannya,,, iya kasian dei udah mati padahal dapet peran aja belom... well.. untuk itu memang si Teme yang bakal beli but ada prosesnya kok  
><strong>miszshanty05<strong>: ini di lanjut. silakan baca  
><strong>RisaSano<strong>: siap senpai... untuk ff lain, ore juga ada plan untuk bikin.. ditunggu saja  
><strong>hanazawa kay<strong>: thanks, read, review, and recommend ya...  
><strong>alta0sapphire<strong>: ini di lanjut, triple R ya  
><strong>sivanya anggarada<strong>: thanks.. rival buat teme? ada sih... ya ditunggu lah  
><strong>aiko michishige<strong>: ini udah lanjut.. triple R yawn

**Yeth.. Reviewnya belum memenuhi target saya but THANKS FOR ALL, THANKS FOR THE SILENT READER, THE REVIEWER, FOR ALL DEH POKOKNYA. THIS IS IT. READ, REVIEW, AND RECOMMEND YA... ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, My Sexy Slave<strong>

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer by**. Masashi Kishimoto

**Aurhored by.** D-EmoNicAngelique

**Main Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Romance

**Warn:** Yaoi, typo(s), Bahasa seenaknya, gaje, pedophile (gak juga sih), lemon – lime, alur cepat, konflik pasaran, KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Taoge). Bahasa disini di sesuaikan tempat, jadi kalau lagi di UK ya anggap saja pakai English kalau lagi di Japan ya anggap aja pakai bahasa Jepang (belum sanggup bikin yang lebih wow). Semoga tidak kecewa. Yang nggak suka nggak perlu repot-repot baca. Yang udah baca n suka, mohon review-nya. Kritik juga boleh. Read, Review, and Recommend ya…

**Summary:** Namikaze Naruto, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun dari keluarga Namikaze yang di culik dan di jual ke luar negeri, ke tempat dimana nantinya dia akan di beli dengan harga selangit untuk menjadi budak dari orang yang membelinya termasuk memuaskan nafsu 'tuan'nya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan berusia 24 tahun pemilik real estate 'Kirin' dan beberapa pulau kecil di asia timur, dewasa, tampan, kaya, single, nyaris sempurna. Takdir yang di bungkus pertemuan sial dan menyebalkan justru mengikat dua orang berbeda karakter itu dalam sebuah roman picisan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Moscow-Russia**

Pagi buta di sebuah rumah besar dengan arsitektur bergaya era Victorian. Seorang pria bermantel duduk di ruang baca, menyesap kopi sambil sesekali melirik sebuah data digenggamannya, seringaian tipis muncul di wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi beberapa kerutan, dia tak muda lagi tapi pengaruhnya masih diperhitungkan dan pola pikirnya-pun masih bercokol kuat diantara anak buahnya, seakan dijadikan ideologi. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita yang tampak angkuh.

"Madara…" panggil wanita itu, membuat pria yang dipanggilnya menggertakkan gigi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bengis

"sudah berapa kali kubilang, namaku Tobi Svarozenko. Jika kau ulangi lagi, aku tak akan segan melubangi kedua telingamu dengan peluru agar kau bisa mendengar dengan lebih jelas" desis pria itu

"tch… baiklah. Maafkan aku Tobi," ujar wanita tadi, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati si pria "well, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak pebisnis itu?" lanjut si wanita

"seperti yang selama ini kita lakukan, Anko. Temujin mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan dia akan hilang ingatan karena trauma, bukankah itu hal yang bagus?" ujar Tobi, si pria pemimpin Black Tiger

"hmmm… lalu, untuk bocah seperti dia, pasar mana yang akan kau tuju? Aku sarankan kau membawanya ke Seoul, Tokyo, atau Bangkok. Harganya pasti lebih mahal" Anko, wanita itu menyarankan

"aku sudah memikirkan, bursa terbaik saat ini ada di Korea Selatan. Bocah itu akan kujual di Seoul, segera hubungi Park Jun Young" Tobi memutuskan "apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Tobi

"sudah, tapi sepertinya dia tertidur lagi. Aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan, akan kupesankan tiket ke Korea, kita berangkat flight ke dua besok pagi." Jawab Anko, disambut anggukan ringan dari Tobi yang kemudian memilih keluar.

Pria paruh baya itu membuka pintu ruangan lain, menampilkan sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna maroon, di atas king size-bednya tergeletak sesosok remaja yang bernafas tenang dengan mata tertutup. Tobi duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap datar pada bocah bersurai pirang itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tawa terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Hashirama tak akan menyangka jika klan terakhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Hahahaha… sayang sekali dia sudah mati, tapi… matipun arwahnya tak akan tenang bukan?" ujar Tobi bermonolog

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Masuk…" ujar Tobi, mendengar pintu ruangan itu diketuk. Setelahnya, beberapa pelayan membawakan makanan ke ruangan itu, seorang dengan seragam seperti dokter juga memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di dekat Tobi. "kalian boleh keluar" lanjut Tobi.

"dia mungkin akan mengalami amnesia. Trauma karena melihat kematian ibunya secara langsung pasti akan berdampak bagi bocah seusianya, yang perlu anda katakan adalah bahwa orangtuanya telah menjual dia pada Black Tiger, ingatannya saat ini masih tentang keluarganya yang utuh, jadi anda hanya perlu sedikit mendramatisir." Temujin, dokter itu menjelaskan

"hn… bagaimana jika kurang berefek?" tanya Tobi, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi chubby berhias garis seperti kumis kucing itu

"saya sudah melakukan brainwashing ringan padanya setelah siuman tadi. Hanya mengatakan bahwa keluarganya lebih mementingkan perusahaan daripada menyelamatkan dia, dan fakta bahwa dia sudah dijual daripada harus menanggung rugi bahkan taruhan nyawa jika perusahaan keluarganya bangkrut. Mungkin kurang konkret tapi anda bisa melakukan yang lebih" ujar Temujin, melirik pada pergerakan bola mata si bocah

"enngh…" sebuah erangan dari bibir mungil sosok pirang itu, mengerjapkan bola matanya sejenak kemudian memandang sedikit tak focus pada sekeliling ruangan.

"sudah bangun?" tanya Tobi, membuat bocah itu menujukan pandangannya pada si pria paruh baya.

"K-kau… siapa?" gagap si bocah, suaranya sedikit serak. Tobi berdiri mengambilkan segelas air yang ada di atas nakas.

"aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Minumlah dulu, Naruto" ujar Tobi, sekilas senyum serupa seringai tercetak di wajahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan meraih gelas di hadapannya, meneguk air itu untuk membasahi kerongkongannya

"me-menyelamatkanku? Dari… Black Tiger?" tanya Naruto, matanya berbinar terisi lega dan kesedihan, Tobi mengangguk singkat –memutar balikkan fakta.

"Kau makanlah dulu, besok aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat." Tobi melanjutkan, beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan bersama Temujin untuk keluar kamar.

"Anoo… maaf paman, ta-tapi aku ingin pulang… aku ingin bertemu daddy dan mommy, aku juga rindu kyuu-nii dan dei-nii…" lirih Naruto, meminta

"Tidak!" tegas Tobi, membalikkan badannya menghadap si bocah, lalu "kau sudah dijual oleh keluargamu, jika kau berada di sekeliling mereka maka Black Tiger tak akan segan menghabisi mereka. Lagipula, tak selamanya aku bisa terus menyembunyikanmu dari Black Tiger. Besok kau akan kubawa ke suatu tempat yang akan membuatmu tak lagi dijangkau oleh Black Tiger." Lanjut Tobi, bengis

"ta-tapi… hiks… Naru tidak mau! Naru ingin…"

"KU BAWA KAU KEMBALI TAPI JANGAN MENYESAL JIKA KUHADAPKAN PADA MAKAM KELUARGAMU!" sergah Tobi memotong ucapan Naruto, dia kehilangan kesabarannya.

"hiiks… ma-maaf… tapi… hiks" ujar Naruto, terisak. Kaget karena selama ini dia belum pernah dibentak siapapun.

"tch, sudahlah. Habiskan makananmu dan segera tidur! Camkan kata-kataku, ikut aku besok maka kau dan keluargamu selamat atau mereka mati dihadapanmu" tutur Tobi, menekankan ancamannya. Mata sapphire Naruto seketika melebar ia tidak mengerti apapun tapi seakan melihat peristiwa berdarah yang begitu familiar dan ditakuti olehnya. Dia merasa seperti pernah mengalami peristiwa itu, tapi dimana? Mommy-nya dan kakaknya tentu masih hidup bukan? Keluarganya baik-baik saja kan? Itulah yang di pikirkannya, dia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa pikiran itu hadir dan memberatkan kinerja otaknya, terasa nyata tapi dia selalu menyangkal hal itu. Hingga akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menurut.

"ba-baiklah paman, jika mom dan dad memang sudah menjualku lalu paman menyelamatkanku dari Black Tiger kemudian sekarang memintaku menjauh demi keselamatan keluargaku, a-aku… akan menuruti kata-kata paman. Tapi tolong, pastikan keluargaku aman" ujar Naruto, memutuskan untuk jadi anak baik.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup menyisakan keheningan yang tercemar isakan kecil dari Naruto. Di luar ruangan, Tobi menyeringai puas… tinggal membuat semuanya terlihat alami di mata si bocah, tidak menjualnya secara langsung mungkin? Atau melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Black Tiger? 'Hahahaha… Black Tiger tak pernah bersikap baik' batin Tobi, melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun ke lantai satu. Pria tua itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone, menekan angka 2 dan meletakkan benda persegi itu pada telinga kanannya

"Anko, ubah rencana. Aku mau kau culik bocah itu dari rumah ini. Kerahkan beberapa anak buahmu dalam seragam lengkap Black Tiger, buat skenario seolah-olah Black Tiger tidak ada hubungannya denganku dan Black Tiger-lah yang menjual dia ke Korea. Kau paham?" Tobi memerintahkan kemudian menutup telepon setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan olehnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Sasuke, Konoha city, Tokyo District, Japan<strong>

'kau akan ke Korea?' tanya sebuah suara dari seberang telepon, Sasuke sedang bertelpon ria sepertinya.

'hn, aku mau kau dan Shikamaru ikut' jawab Sasuke, menyandarkan punggungnya pada headboard

'well, Shikamaru sepertinya sibuk. Bagaimana dengan Gaara?' tawar lawan bicara Sasuke

'tak masalah, asal kalian tidak bermesraan terus dihadapanku, Tuan Hyuuga.' Sasuke menyindir, merasa kesal karena sering jadi obat nyamuk jika sudah bersama Gaara dan Neji

'pffftt… hahahaha… okay… aku tak akan melakukannya, tapi aku tak bisa janji' ujar Neji 'kami akan menyusul di flight ke dua' lanjut Neji

'tidak perlu, kita satu flight. Aku juga ada di jadwal flight ke dua, itu… sudah cukup siang untuk ukuranku' tukas Sasuke

'ha-ah, baiklah… akan kusampaikan pada Gaara. Lagipula sampai di Korea-pun masih pagi. Sampai jumpa' Neji menutup telepon.

Mematikan lampu, Sasuke mengubah posisinya untuk kemudian berbaring. Kantuk sudah menyerangnya, perkiraannya benar, waktu beberapa jam yang dilaluinya masih kurang jika digunakan untuk mengecek data-data di laptopnya tapi untung saja semua selesai sebelum Sasuke tepar. Dia butuh tidur sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>London, United Kingdom.<strong>

Dua orang pria keluar dari lingkungan RS St. Elisabeth. Minato yang sudah melewati masa kritisnya bersikeras untuk menghadiri pemakaman istri dan salah satu anaknya yang dilakukan pagi ini, Kyuubi sendiri sudah berusaha mencegah, mengingat kondisi ayahnya yang belum stabil dan masih dalam pemulihan pasca operasi cidera karena retak lengan dan luka tusuk pada rusuk, tapi sayangnya Namikaze adalah klan yang keras kepala termasuk dia dan ayahnya itu. Dan akhirnya, disinilah mereka berdua, di depan mobil Kyuubi.

"aku akan memberikan hadiah 10 persen saham Yellow Flash Airlines dan uang tunai 5000 pound-sterling untuk siapa saja yang berhasil menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan selamat" putus Namikaze Minato, mengatakan hal itu pada putra sulungnya – Namikaze Kurama.

"bukan hal buruk, terlepas dari itu… aku harap dad siap, hari ini adalah pemakaman mom dan Deidara" respon Kyuubi sembari membantu ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"segera adakan press conference" lanjut Minato dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuubi. Setelahnya mobil mereka melaju ke acara pemakaman kedua orang yang mereka cintai.

**Mansion Namikaze**

Investigasi masih terus dilakukan pasca kejadian kemarin. Polisi bersama beberapa agen CIA menyisir secara intensif seluruh penjuru mansion, menginterogasi para maid dan bodyguard yang ada, dugaan baru muncul dari tim yang menginterogasi para bodyguard dan untuk memastikan kebenaran spekulasi mereka, Orochimaru sebagai pemimpin tim investigasi memutuskan untuk membawa dua orang yang patut dicurigai ke kantor polisi guna menjalankan tes kejujuran dan tes lanjutan lainnya.

"sir, semua sudah kami periksa." Lapor seorang anggota pada Orochimaru

"bagus, lalu apa ada temuan lain?" tanya Orochimaru sambil mencatat beberapa hal di notesnya

"mungkin ada sir, tapi saya sarankan lebih baik kita melihat rekaman cctv. Itu akan memperjelas" saran si anggota

"bisa kau bawa rekaman cctv-nya?" tanya Orochimaru lagi

"sedang diproses oleh Shikamaru sir, dia anggota MI6" jawab si anggota tadi

"MI6? Jadi tugas CIA akan diambil alih oleh MI6?" gumam Orochimaru

"tidak heran sir. Kasus ini sudah didengar oleh Perdana Menteri dan beliau memutuskan agar MI6 wajib ikut membantu, apalagi CIA bukan badan milik Inggris. Perdana Menteri mungkin berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika kasus ini ditangani oleh pihak Inggris saja. Tapi tugas CIA tidak sepenuhnya diberhentikan, Presiden Amerika justru menawarkan kerjasama untuk menuntaskan kasus ini" terang anggota polisi itu disambut anggukan singkat dari Orochimaru

Nara Shikamaru, anggota MI6 –badan keamanan Inggris kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Namikaze. Sebuah laptop menampilkan beberapa data berbasis video yang baru saja dia copy dari ruang monitor cctv yang ada di lantai tiga mansion itu. Beruntung karena di ruang tamu hanya satu kamera cctv yang rusak, tiga lainnya masih bisa memberi petunjuk, sedangkan di lantai dua tempat ditemukannya jasad Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Deidara tidak terdapat kerusakan pada kamera cctv sehingga makin memudahkan Shikamaru untuk menganalisa. Mata kuacinya menatap layar LCD dengan serius, beberapa kali dia menekan ikon pause pada adegan-adegan tertentu dan menuliskan beberapa kejanggalan yang ditemuinya pada sebuah notes. Ada total 20 data video yang harus dia analisa, dan ini bahkan baru masuk video ke-delapan.

"Nara Shikamaru…" panggil Orochimaru, mengalihkan perhatian si rambut nanas dari pekerjaannya

"yes sir? Ah… Orochimaru-san" respon Shikamaru, bangkit dari duduknya dan melakukan ojigi dengan sopan

"ara… sekali lagi aku bertemu teman seperjuangan. Duduklah, tak perlu begitu formal" ujar Orochimaru setelah sebelumnya membalas ojigi pria yang jauh lebih muda itu.

"terima kasih sir, mohon bantuannya" balas Shikamaru

"tentu. Well… bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kasus ini?" tanya Orochimaru, menyamankan diri duduk di samping Shikamaru sambil melihat catatan notes yang ada

"saya cukup salut dengan fasilitas mansion ini, mungkin ada 30-an kamera cctv disini tapi yang rusak hanya dua buah yaitu satu di ruang tamu dan satu di kamar utama. Itupun yang bentuknya memang kentara sebagai kamera cctv sisanya mempunyai bentuk yang bervariasi, seperti patung kepala zeus disana… awalnya saya mengagumi patung itu tanpa tahu bahwa didalamnya sudah dipasang perangkat cctv. Bersyukur sekali karena dengan begitu analisaku tidak perlu diulang beberapa kali, kasus ini… menurutku dibantu oleh pihak dalam" tutur Shikamaru

"pihak dalam? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Orochimaru

"anyway, keterlibatan Wolfer bukan hal yang biasa. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa Black Tiger yang mempekerjakannya, tapi tidak mungkin begitu saja mereka bisa masuk ke mansion ini. Wolfer bukan orang yang suka berpikir panjang, dia lebih suka mengambil resiko daripada bekerja secara terorganisasi kecuali dugaanku benar bahwa dia mengalami brainwashing sehingga kendali sepenuhnya berada ditangan Black Tiger. Jika Wolfer yang dulu, pasti akan memilih untuk melakukan aksinya tanpa peduli waktu, tapi keberadaan Wolfer disini hanya sebagai tameng bagi anggota Black Tiger yang sesungguhnya. Dan masalah orang dalam yang kukemukakan tadi…, anda bisa melihat video ini" terang Shikamaru, sedikit menyingkir dan membiarkan Orochimaru melihat video yang diputarnya

Orochimaru menatap serius tayangan dihadapannya, video yang berasal dari pintu belakang. Dalam video itu menampilkan seorang bodyguard yang sedang membuka pintu belakang dan menyuruh masuk dua orang berseragam hitam dengan lencana bergambar kepala harimau. Percakapan ketiga orang itu terekam jelas, dan membuat mata Orochimaru membola seketika. Suasana gelap yang terpampang di video itu tidak terlihat karena meski tengah malam tapi kamera yang menangkap gambar itu sudah berbasis automatic infrared, jadi warna yang ada bukannya gelap gulita melainkan gradasi hitam-putih dan abu-abu. Video selesai diputar dan Shikamaru menggantinya dengan sebuah video lain yang berhasil ia analisa. Kali ini layar LCD dihadapan dua orang itu menampilkan kondisi depan mansion, gerbang sudah terbuka dan keadaan disekitar juga lengang. Dari arah gerbang muncul empat orang termasuk Wolfer, sepertinya kamera cctv didepan bisa berputar 180 derajat sehingga menangkap jelas kejadian yang terjadi seperti yang sekarang berlangsung dalam video, seorang anggota Black Tiger membuka paksa pintu mansion dan dengan professional langsung menembak alarm bahaya sehingga benda itu tidak berbunyi, mereka masuk dan menyisakan kelengangan di video itu. Shikamaru mematikan video itu dan menutup aplikasinya

"anda paham maksud saya?" tanya Shikamaru, menyesap rokoknya

"ya. Aku tahu, apakah yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kejadian itu?" respon Orochimaru

"seharusnya begitu sir. Mengingat dengan pintarnya, anggota Black Tiger itu justru menimbulkan bunyi tembakan yang kerasnya melebihi alarm bahaya. Kemungkinan setelah mendengar tembakan itu, anggota keluarga Namikaze mulai keluar tapi… lebih baik jika kita melihat lewat tayangan cctv, sayangnya belum bisa kuanalisa seluruhnya… ini banyak sekali" celetuk Shikamaru

"then, apakah tembakan itu memang dilakukan untuk memancing reaksi keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Orochimaru, mencoba memastikan

"mungkin, tapi sepertinya itu justru sebagai kode bahwa keadaan rumah sudah sepi dan aman untuk dijarah. Kita bisa lihat kejadian tadi dengan kejadian di pintu belakang hanya berselang beberapa menit. Itu kode untuk memulai aksi mereka. Merepotkan…" tukas Shikamaru, tangannya sibuk menulis data baru dari video berikutnya.

"begitu ya? Tapi kulihat keadaan di mansion ini sepi sekali, yah… itu memang jam tidur tapi seharusnya bodyguard maupun maid masih ada yang bertugas apalagi jika diberlakukan shift malam seperti data jadwal yang pernah kulihat" ujar Orochimaru

"ahaha… itu mudah disimpulkan di luar mengurus bagian luar dan yang di dalam mengurus bagian dalam. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku menduga aksi mereka dibantu oleh orang dalam? Wolfer dan tiga orang lainnya sempat melumpuhkan dan menyekap bodyguard-bodyguard yang bekerja di luar mansion sedangkan Mr. X -si bodyguard pengkhianat- bertugas untuk menyekap para maid dan bodyguard lain yang ada di dalam mansion" Shikamaru menerangkan, sebuah gesture paham ditunjukan oleh Orochimaru sebagai respon dari penjelasan si anggota MI6

"jika benar demikian, bukankah satu orang akan kerepotan jika harus menangani banyak bodyguard lain dan juga para maid di rumah ini? Atau itu artinya dia menggunakan senjata untuk melumpuhkan mereka dan menyekapnya jadi satu?" tutur Orochimaru meminta konfirmasi atas penalarannya

"bisa jadi seperti itu. well… untuk hal yang satu itu kita bisa lebih memastikannya lewat perkembangan analisa laboratorium terhadap tes darah para bodyguard dan barang bukti berupa jarum yang ditemukan tim CIA pagi tadi. Semuanya sudah dibawa ke laboratorium" jawab Shikamaru, tangannya sibuk mematikan laptop dan membereskan berkasnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan semuanya di rumah.

"okay, that's good. Berarti setelah semua ini dibereskan, Mr. Namikaze bisa kembali menempati mansion ini. Sepertinya mansion ini akan mendapat penjagaan ketat dari tim gabungan, baiklah Shikamaru-san mohon bantuannya. Sekali lagi selamat datang di regu gabungan ini" kata Orochimaru. Pria pecinta ular itu ikut membantu membereskan berkas dan mengantar Shikamaru sampai keluar mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Naruto, Moscow, Russia<strong>

Naruto duduk diatas kasur yang mungkin sejak semalam sudah ditempatinya, otaknya berpikir keras. Merasa ganjil dengan semua keadaan di sekitarnya dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa ada di sini, di tempat apa sebenarnya dia berada sekarang. Memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat karena pusing dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, Naruto mengerang kecil lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada headboard. Ada hal yang sepertinya dia lupakan… tapi apa? Sepanjang pengetahuannya, keluarganya tidak pernah memiliki musuh apalagi sampai berurusan dengan Black Tiger tapi kenapa bisa seperti ini? Lalu, jika sekarang dia ada disini untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya dari Black Tiger, apa hubungannya? Dan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya? Intuisi Naruto mengatakan ada yang salah dengan semua ini, perusahaan keluarganya justru sedang dalam puncak kejayaan bahkan dua minggu yang lalu dia bersama keluarganya baru saja menghadiri perayaan atas kesuksesan perusahaan mereka dalam memenangkan tender, lalu kenapa orang tadi mengatakan keluarganya akan bangkrut dan dia harus dipisahkan dari keluarga untuk menyelamatkan mereka? 'Ini aneh' batin Naruto

**Naruto POV**

Well, ini aneh. Alasan paman itu tadi kurang masuk akal jika menurutku, ya meskipun bila memang Black Tiger menculikku adalah hal yang wajar tapi untuk apa? sepertinya selama ini perusahaan Dad tidak memiliki masalah apalagi sampai harus berurusan dengan mafia seperti Black Tiger. Meski masih SMP aku tahu banyak tentang dunia mafia, well mau bagaimanapun kakek moyangku adalah mafia (bukan pelaut, nenek moyangku yang pelaut) so, manis-manis begini aku masih keturunan mafia, eh… tunggu! tadi aku bilang manis ya? Ralat deh, aku ganteng! Tch apa-apaan sih otakku ini… sial, kalau disini artinya aku tidak akan masuk sekolah. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Orang seperti paman itu sepertinya kurang bisa dipercaya, lagipula aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk begitu saja menurut. Kalau bukan punya urusan dengan Dad berarti Black Tiger punya urusan dengan kakek dari kakeknya kakekku atau nenek dari neneknya kakekku atau justru kakek dari neneknya kakekku, tapi darimana mereka kenal? Aish… itu bukan hal yang harus aku pusingkan, sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya untuk kabur dari sini, toh aku yakin Dad tidak semudah itu dikalahkan. Semoga…

"kalau kabur… apa yang harus kupakai untuk keluar dari sini?" gumamku. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, melihat benda-benda yang sepertinya tidak biasa, mencari dimana letak kamera cctv. Mungkin saja bentuknya unik seperti yang ada di mansion? Kamera-kamera cctv unik di mansion itu buatan Kurama-nii, ha-ah aku jadi rindu pada kakak sulungku yang jahil itu

That's good, ada sebuah kamera cctv diatas lemari, bentuknya standard dan mudah dikenali. Kalau menurut perhitunganku, jangkauan kamera tidak akan sampai pada balkon tapi kalau di balkon ada kamera lain bagaimana? Kuputuskan untuk mengecek. Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan menuju balkon dan… brrrr…. Shit! Kenapa dingin sekali dan… banyak sekali saljunya? Ini sebenarnya dimana sih? Arrrghh… kalau begini, kaburpun aku bisa terkena hipotermia!

"well, dimana mata elektronik itu?" gumamku lagi, nekat saja keluar kamar dan berdiri di balkon padahal sumpah demi Tuhan udaranya sangat dingin

"tidak ada? Atau jangan-jangan…" bisikku, mataku mengedarkan pandangan ke sepenjuru balkon dan… checked, kameranya ada tepat di arah 120 derajat dari pintu balkon. Sekali lagi… Sial!

"ini masih lantai dua kan? Kenapa tinggi sekali? Aish… bisa patah tulang kalau aku nekat melompat untuk kabur" ujarku gemas dan sebal karena kaget melihat jarak tempatku sekarang dengan tanah mungkin sekitar 4 meter.

"ha-ah… kalau tidak mau ketahuan aku harus mematikan kamera itu…" desahku, memutuskan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon. Bukan hanya karena takut ketahuan tapi juga karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan dingin yang menusuk tulang ini. Bahkan London pun tidak sedingin ini, loh… kalau London tidak sedingin ini berarti saat ini aku bukan di London? Aku bukan di Inggris? Lalu dimana sebenarnya aku sekarang? Duh… kepalaku pusing lagi, sebaiknya aku makan, lalu istirahat sambil menyusun rencana untuk kabur. Mau mati kedinginan atau patah tulang juga terserah yang penting aku harus segera kembali ke mansion, bagaimanapun caranya… aku tidak akan menyerah.

**Naruto POV-END**

**Ruang Monitoring, Mansion Tobi, Moscow, Russia**

Seorang wanita duduk di hadapan enam buah layar besar, dua di antaranya menampilkan aktivitas di balkon dan di kamar si bocah blonde. Senyum licik tampil di wajah cantiknya, di sampingnya ada seorang lelaki yang juga menatap monitor dengan ogah-ogahan.

"mau sampai kapan kau mengawasi bocah itu?" tanya si pria –Temujin

"sampai dia melakukan aksinya" ujar Anko dengan nada sing a song

"maksudmu?" tanya Temujin lagi

"Temujin, brainwashingmu dan Madara tidak akan berpengaruh lama pada bocah itu. Kutebak dia akan mencoba untuk kabur…"

"Kabur? Tidak mung-"

"Diam dulu, jangan memotong ucapanku seenak mulutmu ! Stupid" sergah Anko

"tch… kau juga memotong ucapanku kalau kau lupa" gumam Temujin, melirik Anko yang memberi deathglare padanya

"biarkan saja dia kabur dan kedinginan, cukup kita biarakan. Setelahnya tangkap kembali bocah itu saat kesadarannya mulai menipis dan lakukan brainwashing yang lebih intens, aku mau dia menurut saat besok kita membawanya ke Korea." Anko memutuskan, lalu dengan sengaja menekan tombol off pada kamera cctv yang mengawasi balkon dan yang ada di kamar Naruto. Kemudian pergi diiringi tatapan heran dari Temujin

"wanita itu dimana-mana selalu mengerikan" gerutu si pria bersurai blonde pucat itu.

* * *

><p>Mansion besar itu nampak lengang, namun meski begitu sebenarnya penjagaan disana terhitung ketat dan itulah yang membuat pemuda bersurai blonde -Naruto, harus mondar-mandir didalam kamar sambil memutar otak. Dia berniat untuk benar-benar kabur dari tempat itu, mengedarkan pandangannya Naruto menemukan sebuah benda yang mungkin cocok untuk melaksanakan 'misi suci'-nya, tangan tan itu meraih jam weker di meja dekat bed kemudian melemparkan dan menangkapnya –mempermainkan benda itu seperti sebuah bola baseball. Naruto melangkah keluar dan kembali berdiri di balkon, melindungi dirinya dari dingin cuaca dengan sebuah mantel berwarna biru yang kebetulan dilihatnya tergantung dekat lemari kamar. Setelah sampai didepan balkon, Naruto mengambil jarak dan memasang pose ala pitcher permainan baseball –bibirnya menghitung angka satu sampai tiga kemudian pada hitungan ketiga ia melemparkan jam weker di tangannya pada kamera cctv yang memang menjadi targetnya.<p>

Prakk… Gotcha! Kamera itu jatuh dan sepertinya sedikit rusak, biar bagaimanapun Naruto tidak bisa diremehkan karena dia adalah pitcher terbaik di sekolahnya. Bocah yang mulai menginjak remaja itu menumpukan tangannya pada pagar balkon kemudian melompat dan berdiri diatasnya, Naruto menunduk –melihat ke bawah- kemudian menghela nafas sejenak sambil menutup matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian, bocah pirang itu mengangguk sekilas kemudian melompat

Bugh…

"aww… shit!" umpatnya ketika dia jatuh di atas tumpukan salju yang dinginnya benar-benar hampir membuatnya gila.

Naruto buru-buru bangkit dari 'kursi beku'nya, ia harus segera keluar dari sini. Mata saphirenya memicing menatap sekeliling, keadaan sepi dan tak ada penjaga yang berpatroli? Sebuah senyum mengejek terpatri di bibir cherry-nya yang sedikit memucat 'heh, semudah inikah kabur?' batinnya senang, sangat senang sampai akhirnya dia terdiam karena mendengar suara gonggongan anjing yang mulai mendekat dari arah belakang.

"what the heck?!" umpat bocah itu untuk kedua kalinya, tak menyangka akan ada kondisi seperti ini. Mengikuti insting 'rubah ekor sembilan dari negeri antah berantah' yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba dikenalnya, Naruto melangkahkan kaki dan mulai berlari menuju halaman depan –setidaknya itu menurut pemikirannya-.

Dari balik pintu dan jendela, beberapa orang bersenjata lengkap mengintai Naruto yang kini sudah memanjat gerbang. Ya… memang setelah Anko memastikan bahwa Naruto akan mencoba kabur, wanita itu menarik seluruh penjagaan di sekitar mansion –berniat memberi waktu untuk si bocah berjalan-jalan dan sekarang tangan wanita itu justru sibuk mengotak-atik tablet yang menampilkan pergerakan si bocah. Tanpa Naruto sadari, mantel yang digunakannya sudah dipasangi alat pelacak –bukan hanya mantel tapi hampir seluruh benda di mansion itu memiliki barcode yang bisa di akses datanya, itulah yang membuat Anko tenang-tenang saja saat mengetahui niat Naruto.

"beri dia waktu setengah jam untuk menikmati dinginnya Moscow, setelah itu… lumpuhkan dia bagaimanapun caranya dan langsung bawa bocah itu ke ruanganku" titah Anko, disambut anggukan beberapa anggota.

* * *

><p>Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, kedua tangannya tidak berhenti saling menggosok sambil sesekali merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya. Tempat-tempat yang dilewatinya terasa asing, lebih asing daripada saat dia dan Deidara –kakak keduanya berkunjung ke Knightsbridge untuk pertama kalinya mungkin sekitar empat atau lima tahun yang lalu, dan bahkan tempat ini lebih aneh daripada saat Kurama –kakak sulungnya menantangnya untuk survival di wilayah East End dan berakhir dengan mereka berdua diceramahi habis-habisan oleh sang ibu karena pulang dengan keadaan luka di sana-sini –bukan karena bahaya tapi luka-luka itu lebih pada pertengkaran mereka berdua saja, sedang ibunya marah-marah ayah mereka justru menganggap itu hal yang hebat dimana laki-laki memang harus bisa melakukan survival. Mengingat keluarganya membuat Naruto makin rindu dan bertekad untuk segera pulang, well… mana mau Naruto jadi bahan culik-culikan seperti ini –itupun kalau dia diculik! Sedikit-banyak Naruto juga memikirkan perkataan pria paruh baya yang mengaku sudah menolongnya itu, apa benar dia dijual? Wait, kata orang itu keluarganya punya urusan dengn Black Tiger bukan? Lalu dia juga bilang kalau Naruto sudah dijual, dan pria itu menyelamatkannya dari Black Tiger… pertanyaannya, saat itu Naruto dijual kepada pihak mana? Black Tiger atau pria tua itu? Tch… berpikir rumit seperti itu memang bukan hal yang cocok dengan kapasitas otak Naruto, kepalanya pusing lagi. Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepala untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, hawa dingin ini tidak seperti yang biasa dihadapinya saat di Inggris dan sekarang Naruto tahu dia ada dimana. Sebuah plang menunjukan tulisan rumit yang semakin meyakinkan bocah pirang itu bahwa dia sudah berada jauh dari tanah kelahirannya, dia sadar bahwa dia ada di Russia.<p>

Mantel yang dikenakan Naruto semakin lama justru tidak mampu menghalau dingin, apalagi bagian bawah dan belakang juga basah karena jatuh dalam posisi duduk saat melompat dari balkon tadi. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan sebuah toko.

"apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini? Kabur dari mansion itu berjalan dengan… mulus? Kenapa semudah ini, mana tantangannya? Aish, akan lebih menarik kalau ada serdadu yang mengejarku lalu kami berlari-lari dan kemudian mereka mengepungku setelah itu kukalahkan mereka dan aku bisa hidup tenang, tapi masalahnya mana bisa aku tenang setelah semua ini…, bodohnya aku!" ujar Naruto, bermonolog ria sambil menendang-nendang salju di depannya dengan kesal, slipper yang dipakainya jadi basah dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Bosan dan udara dingin membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan, mungkin dengan begitu suhu tubuhnya bisa sedikit menghangat.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" tanya seorang pria dengan bahasa rusia, naruto memicingkan matanya pertanda tidak mengerti

"maaf tuan, saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda ucapkan" balas naruto dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih, pria berpakaian seperti polisi itu Nampak berpikir sejenak

"apa kau tersesat? Dimana rumahmu, biar ku antar" ujar si pria, menawarkan bantuan dengan bahasa Inggris yang untungnya bisa dimengerti meski aksennya sedikit aneh

"well… apa tuan bisa mengantarkanku ke kantor kedutaan Inggris?" tanya Naruto

"baiklah, ayo ikut aku" putus si pria pada akhirnya, mengajak Naruto untuk menaiki mobil

"berhenti disitu!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang, membuat Naruto yang baru saja mau masuk ke dalam mobil harus menghentikan gerakannya, polisi tadi kembali keluar

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya polisi tadi, Temujin melirik pada Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik punggung si polisi

"bisa serahkan anak itu?" ujar Temujin

"apa kepentinganmu dengan anak ini? Dia akan ku antar ke kedutaan" tukas si polisi

"sayangnya kau tidak boleh melakukannya, dia pasienku" giliran Temujin yang berujar, percakapan berbahasa Rusia itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa melongo

"bisa berikan buktinya?" tanya polisi tadi, membuka sebuah note untuk mencatat sehingga dia tidak salah mengambil langkah jika terjadi suatu hal yang buruk. Temujin melangkah maju, membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari dua orang yang kini berhadapan itu. Mata sapphire Naruto membola saat dengan gerakan cepat, Temujin memukulkan pistol yang sedari tadi ada dibalik sakunya pada kepala dan tengkuk si polisi yang kebetulan lengah karena membuka note, Naruto kembali ketakutan dan dia harus seger kabur dari hadapan pria berpistol itu, melangkahkan kakinya –si pemuda blonde berlari tak tentu arah yang terpenting dia bisa selamat. Temujin menyeringai, mengambil sebuah alat suntik dan menyuntikkan benda itu pada tubuh si polisi –membuatnya tak sadarkan diri setelahnya pria itu memberi kode agar anak buahnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Beberapa orang anggota menggotong polisi itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"well… sepertinya waktu setengah jam akan sangat singkat. Kejar bocah tadi!" komando Temujin, sekitar dua puluh anggota Black Tiger berseragam lengkap segera menyebar untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Temujin sendiri membuka tabletnya untuk menengok dimana posisi Naruto saat ini melalui radar yang ada.

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japan,<strong>

**Sasuke's room**  
>Seorang pemuda bersurai raven chicken butt sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebal, wajahnya terlihat damai dengan sesekali sebuah senyum menghiasi paras tampannya –sepertinya dia bermimpi sangat indah. Di sudut ruangan, sebuah koper berukuran sedang sudah tertata rapi bersama dengan satu stel kemeja dan jas yang tergantung dekat lemari, di atas nakas ponsel Sasuke tergeletak menindih tiga tiket pesawat yang akan membawa dia dan kedua temannya pergi ke Korea besok.<p>

**Di ruangan lain**  
>Itachi dan Fugaku sedang duduk bersama di ruang kerja sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, gagang telepon ada di antara bahu dan telinga sang ayah –menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang terlibat sebuah pembicaraan dengan seseorang di seberang line. Ya, Fugaku sedang menelpon Minato. Menyampaikan rasa belasungkawa atas musibah yang dialami keluarga Namikaze dan mencoba memberi penghiburan, Itachi yang tadinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah itu –meski tidak secuek Sasuke- akhirnya jadi ikut-ikutan kepikiran, apalagi ketika sang Ibu menceritakan bahwa ia pernah diasuh keluarga Namikaze supaya mereka lekas punya anak. Itachi akan ditugaskan ayahnya mengerahkan anak buah mereka untuk mencari info detail tentang keberadaan Naruto. Telepon diputus, dan Fugaku mulai membuka suara, menatap putra sulungnya dengan pandangan tegas dan memberikan perintah mutlak untuk menemukan Naruto secepat mungkin, Itachi mengangguk paham kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyisakan kesunyian didalamnya<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Russia<strong>

**Naruto POV**

Tch! Harus lari kemana sekarang? Aku sudah melewati tempat ini dua kali, bersembunyi saat melihat keberadaan Temujin. Oh God! Kenapa kau kabulkan ucapan ngawurku, aku berharap petualangan dan bukannya justru dikejar dokter criminal macam Temujin itu. Tidakkah bisa lebih buruk? Tanyaku dalam hati. Suasana sekitar memang tidak terlalu ramai, beberapa orang lalu-lalang seperti biasa –mungkin aku bisa menyusup di antara mereka. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang, berharap aku lepas dari dokter aneh itu, rasanya aman dan well.. aku tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda pria bersurai blonde pucat dengan jidat selebar lapangan golf itu lagi jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan dan menyusuri jalan yang dihiasi pertokoan

Well… aku tak tahu, tapi apa aku yang ke-PD'an atau bagaimana hanya saja aku merasa ada beberapa orang yang mengikutiku. Kutolehkan pandanganku kebelakang…. Shit! Benar-benar lebih buruk dan seperti ucapan ngawurku beberapa puluh menit lalu, lima serdadu berseragam lengkap berlari ke arahku. Membuatku mau tak mau harus kembali berlari, mana yang harus kupilih? Ditangkap dokter gila atau ditangkap serdadu yang… WTF! B-Black Tiger? Batinku gugup, sepintas kulihat badge dan lencana yang sangat kukenal itu. kalau mereka Black Tiger berarti memang akulah yang mereka kejar… it's positive.

Lari… lari… lari… dan lari…, entah ada dimana aku sekarang, tubuhku terasa panas –setidaknya aku tak akan terlalu kedinginan but… rasanya jadi sedikit sulit bernafas. Oh God…, sekarang bahkan lebih dari tujuh anggota Black Tiger yang mengejarku dan parahnya tempat ini sepi. Kakiku sangat lelah, apa aku harus menyerah? Aish…. Kubelokkan arah lariku menuju sebuah tikungan dan masuk kedalam sebuah gang. Kutarik nafas lega, sepertinya mereka tak akan menemukanku disini, itulah yang ada di pikiraanku sampai…

"merasa aman huh?" tanya seseorang, shit… suara ini! Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan benar, Temujin berdiri dibelakangku dengan senyum samarnya.

"kembali ke mansion!" perintah pria itu padaku, tch.. mana sudi!

"dalam mimpimu dokter gila!" sergahku kasar… Dia terdiam tapi kemudian tangannya mengepal erat…

Buagh… Sekejap aku merasa linglung, dia memukul wajahku! Dapat kurasakan anyir di sudut bibirku, oh tidak… wajah manis rupawanku! Sialan dia! Berani sekali memukul wajah manis yang sering muncul di rubric sekolah ini, Bisa hancur dan turun rating kalau sampai ada yang tahu seseorang telah menodai wajahku. Tidak terima! Kulayangkan tendangan ke arah perutnya sayang dia berhasil mundur –menghindar, jadi kulanjutkan saja melakukan tendangan memutar yang mengincar kepalanya. Kena! Dia tersungkur menempel tembok, well… biar begini aku sudah menguasai tendangan tornado itu sejak kecil. Terimakasih pada lagi-lagi… Kurama-nii yang selalu iseng padaku. Temujin kembali berdiri, mungkin sudah sadar dari pusingnya… hehehe…

Duakk… Brakkk…. Tch, aku lengah… hebat juga dokter gila itu, menendangku sampai terpental dan menabrak tumpukan kardus ini

Bukan waktunya bersantai, aku kembali berdiri dan langsung melempar sebuah botol yang kebetulan ada didekatku… Rasakan kekuatan pitcher Namikaze Naruto! Syuuut…. Prang! Good, dia belum sempat menghindar, dan aku yakin aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan yang hebat… mungkin aku akan memecahkan rekor baru, melihat sekarang pria itu tertunduk dengan kepala berdarah. Ayo pingsanlah~ Eh… ke-kenapa malah mendekat? Hii… pria ini menyeramkan! Apa dia itu kloningan kura-kura ninja sehingga tubuhnya sekuat ini? Atau dia adalah the thing makanya dia kebal? Atau jangan-jangan dia pemain debus? Well.. aku tahu debus karena menonton mytube (youtube sudah mainstream, kalau mytube kan yang punya cuma aku –Namikaze Naruto). Sudahlah, pikiran aneh apa sih ini, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari kepungan Temujin dan anggota Black Tiger yang ternyata sudah menemukan keberadaanku, mungkin karena suara ramai yang tadi. Benar-benar tidak nyaman, tapi mau bagaimanapun aku harus lolos.

Aku jadi ingat apa yang diajarkan Dei-nii, kulangkahkan kakiku kebelakang untuk mengambil jarak lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Temujin, mengambil bahu kanannya sebagai tumpuan tanganku dan melakukan salto untuk melewatinya. Gotcha! Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk kembali berlari setelah berhasil berdiri saling membelakangi dengan Temujin beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sial! Kejar Bocah itu!" suara Temujin menggelegar dibelakangku dan setelahnya yang kudengar adalah derap lari para anggota Black Tiger yang tadi mengepungku. What? Temujin mengomando anggota Black Tiger tadi? Itu artinya dia ada hubungannya dengan Black Tiger… itu artinya pria tua di mansion tadi juga ada hubungannya dengan semua ini dan artinya aku tidak seharusnya ada disini! Sial! Ini benar-benar buruk… Ah… sial, mereka makin dekat. Mana kepalaku kembali pusing, tch…

Syuut… Clep…

A-apa ini? Kuraba tengkukku, menemukan sebuah bentuk benda yang menancap disana –jarumkah? Ada apa dengan mataku? Kenapa semuanya jadi gelap… uh… aku mengantuk  
><strong>Naruto POV-END<strong>

Brukkk…. Tubuh Naruto limbung dan ambruk kedepan, membuatnya harus tersungkur diatas tumpukan salju yang dingin. Anggota Black Tiger berhasil menyusulnya dan sekarang menggotong tubuh Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil yang sudah standby menunggu mereka di ujung jalan. Limousine itu melaju dikawal dua jeep, membelah jalan menuju ke mansion boss mereka.

**Tobi's Mansion**

Temujin dan Anko berjalan cepat memimpin rombongan anak buahnya menuju ke lantai dua, berjalan sigap ke ujung lorong dimana terdapat sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan. Temujin membuka pintu ruangan itu, masuk diikuti Anko dan dua anak buah yang membopong tubuh seorang bocah –Naruto.

"Dudukkan dia disana, jangan lupa borgol kedua tangannya." Anko memerintahkan, disambut anggukan kedua orang tadi. Senyum kasihan tapi meremehkan terpatri dibibir Anko saat memandang wajah Temujin, melihat dokter itu begitu berantakan karena darah dan luka yang tercecer di jas dan kemejanya

"jangan banyak tanya, bocah itu cukup hebat" celetuk Temujin, merasa tersindir dengan tatapan Anko. Tangannya meraih sebuah remote AC dan menurunkan suhunya –otak gilanya tambah error karena terkena lemparan botol tadi- mana ada yang bisa tahan dengan suhu dingin ruangan padahal suhu luar ruangan sendiri sudah mencapai minus 15, tapi dasar Temujin itu sadis, seenaknya saja menurunkan suhu sampai mencapai minus 18. Tangan Anko merebut remote itu, menaikkan suhunya mencapai batas normal

"tugasmu hanya melakukan brainwashing, kita tidak mengirim salmon beku ke korea. Kita akan mengirim seekor rubah yang berharga jutaan bahkan milyaran dollar" sergah Anko, meraih sebuah remote lain dan menekan tombol speaker –membuat beberapa soundsystem keluar dari balik dinding.

"nyalakan komposisi lagu dengan ritme yang berubah, dominasi bagian yang halus. Kita akan membentuk karakter yang halus tapi penuh kejutan dan seksi pada bocah ini" titah Temujin pada dua orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam berjaga, tangannya menusukkan sebuah jarum akupuntur kecil di titik vital dekat tengkuk Naruto. Setelahnya, Anko dan Temujin keluar dan beralih menuju ruang monitoring, tidak lupa mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan menutup serta mengunci Naruto dari luar dengan penjagaan ketat di luar ruangan.

**Ruang Monitoring**

Anko dan Temujin menghadap layar monitor yang menampilkan ruangan tempat Naruto disekap. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah mulai sadar, terlihat dari adanya beberapa pergerakan yang ditimbulkan si bocah pirang. Jemari Temujin mengatur ulang ritme music yang diputar di ruangan Naruto, mendominasi dengan nada-nada lembut tapi sesekali menyisipkan hentakan dan beat yang sesuai, tingkahnya sekarang jadi mirip DJ sebuah pub. Kamera cctv infrared itu merefleksikan pada monitor, Naruto tertunduk lemah disana –beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, tangan Anko menekan sebuah tombol yang difungsikan untuk mengeluarkan gas berisi suatu formula untuk mempercepat proses otak agar segera masuk ke alam bawah sadar, mengatur kadar gas yang akan keluar kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

"cukup dua jam untuk melakukan ini" ujar Temujin sambil terus mengutak-atik ritme lagu yang nantinya akan menjadi basis karakter Naruto

"bagus, katakan padanya bahwa dia adalah asset berharga yang lahir untuk membahagiakan semua orang, Tekankan bahwa dalam dirinya ada sifat sensual yang akan membuatnya dibeli orang dengan harga selangit, katakan bahwa kebahagian keluarganya dapat diraih salah satunya dengan menjadi slave tingkat dunia buat dia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah tugas atau kewajiban bukan paksaan, dan yang terpenting, dia harus menurut pada kita dan siapapun nanti majikannya atau kebahagiaan keluarganya tidak akan tercapai. Gunakan rasa cintanya pada keluarganya sebagai basis utama" ujar Anko "aku akan menelpon Park Jun Young" lanjut wanita itu, sedikit menjauh dari tempat Temujin.

**Tempat Naruto**

Tubuh Naruto kian lemas, kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menjauh dari permukaan, menyeretnya untuk menikmati relaksasi di ruangan gelap dan dingin itu. Wangi lavender dan vanilla merebak disekitarnya, wangi yang enak namun sebenarnya mematikan karena dari situlah gas yang menyebabkan kesadarannya menghilang berasal, otaknya serasa kosong tak lagi bisa memikirkan apapun apalagi kondisinya sekarang yang terborgol dengan tubuh lemas belum makan, kelelahan, dan kedinginan. Suara music yang menenangkan sesekali dihiasi hentakan dan beat yang cepat, membuatnya enggan tidur hanya untuk menikmati alunan indah itu, seakan dia bisa kenyang hanya dengan mendengar simfoni rekaan itu.

'Namamu Naruto, dan orang-orang akan mengenalmu sebagai Kitsune' ujar sebuah suara –Temujin melalui soundsystem, bergema di otak Naruto membuat bocah itu tersenyum bodoh

"Naruto ya? Hehehe… namaku lucu juga" gumam Naruto, sedikit bernada ling-lung. Otaknya sudah melakukan format tehadap susunan ingatannya, mungkin efek jarum dan wangi disekelilingnya

'benar, kau Naruto the golden kitsune. Dan kau lahir untuk membawa kebahagiaan bagi semua orang' lanjut Temujin, mendoktrin disela-sela alunan lagu yang membuai Naruto

"membawa kebahagiaan? Bagaimana bisa, bahkan sekarang aku tak tahu ada dimana.. membahagiakan keluargaku-pun mungkin gagal" gerutu Naruto, kakinya menendang-nendang kesal meski perlahan karena lemas

'kau asset berharga mahal, dan kau sekarang ada di puncak karirmu. Kau adalah slave istimewa, itulah caramu membuat orang-orang bahagia' Temujin masih mendoktrin, terlihat dari layar Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya

"engh… apakah begitu?" tanya Naruto cenderung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang –dia memang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang- hanya saja kesadarannya yang sudah terlempar jauh dan terbalut buaian music itu membuatnya beranggapan bahwa dirinya kini tengah tidur pulas dan mengigau.

'itulah yang terjadi, itu tugasmu dan kewajibanmu. Selama inipun orangtuamu bahagia, jadi dengan ini kau bisa membuat mereka lebih bahagia. Tugasmu adalah membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarmu dan besok adalah penampilan perdanamu sebagai slave tingkat dunia.' Lanjut Temujin, memainkan ritme lagu sehingga lebih enerjik tapi tetap dibalut kelembutan

"seperti itukah aku? Dunia pasti indah" racau Naruto, mulai termakan doktrin Temujin dan menyetujuinya

'kau enerjik, seksi, pandai menggoda tapi polos disaat yang bersamaan, kau patuh pada mastermu tapi seringkali lebih suka menggoda dan semua itulah yang membuatmu menjadi slave internasional seperti sekarang, Kau adalah the golden kitsune.' Temujin menekankan dogmanya sehingga membuat Naruto yakin bahwa paradigm hidupnya memang seperti itu, membahagiakan semua orang termasuk keluarganya, dan inilah caranya. Tidak sulit menyeimbangkan dogma baru itu ketika Naruto sendiri adalah orang yang kurang lebih memang polos tapi aktif dan mencintai keluarganya serta mau melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan keluarganya, bahkan jika disuruh mengebom gedung putih-pun mungkin akan dia lakukan selama alasannya adalah demi kebahagian bersama dan memusnahkan orang-orang tak berhati yang jadi pejabat itu. Sungguh, dia sangat mencintai kedamaian

**Ruang Monitoring**

Temujin menyeringai penuh kemenangan, dogmanya diterima dengan baik oleh Naruto. Tapi demi memperkuat pola pikir baru itu, dia harus terus mendoktrin Naruto sampai sekitar dua jam kedepan, inilah brainwashing. Di sofa sudut ruangan, Tobi yang sudah kembali dari rapat bersama koleganya kini tengah duduk bersama Anko. Pria paruh baya itu mengamati semua kegiatan yang dilakukan Anko dan Temujin, ikut menyeringai saat brainwashing pada Naruto berjalan mulus meski sedikit heran dengan penampilan Temujin yang berantakan. Disamping Tobi, terlihat Anko yang sedang menelpon seseorang –salah satu anak buah Tobi yang bekerja di wilayah Korea, Park Jun Young atau yang biasa dipanggil Kimimaru. Anko mematikan sambungan telepon itu setelah semuanya selesai dibicarakan

"apa yang Jun Young katakan?" tanya Tobi, matanya memandang layar monitor yang menampilkan sosok Naruto

"dia sudah mengurus registrasi dan urusan dengan pihak bea cukai. Jun Young menyarankan agar membawa bocah itu tanpa pengawalan, cukup sedikit penyamaran" terang Anko, memasukkan ponsilnya kedalam sakunya

"kau yakin? Baguslah, setidaknya itu berarti hanya perlu aku, kau dan Temujin yang pergi ke Korea. Black Tiger tidak perlu sepenuhnya turun ke lapangan" gumam Tobi, meraih gelas berisi vodka di atas meja

"well, scenario memang banyak yang berubah. Sekarang kita fungsikan saja Naruto sebagai slave internasional yang akan memulai tugas besarnya di pelelangan yang akan dibuat oleh Jun Young. Bahkan Jun Young akan membuka harga tinggi untuk bocah itu dan sebagai info, kita akan transit ke Jepang sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke Korea. Beberapa slave juga didapat Jun Young dari Jepang" Anko menambahkan, ikut mengambil vodka miliknya lalu bersulang dengan Tobi, mengabaikan Temujin yang memutar bola mata –bosan.

TBC

* * *

><p>Well, sorry telat banged<p>

Saya sudah bilang nggak bisa up secepatnya mengingat ini sudah mau persiapan try out,

Well… chap 3 semoga bisa lebih cepat dari Yellow Flashnya om Minato

Thanks a lot

Read, Review, n Recommend ya..

#ojigi


	3. Server or Servus?

**Kirari No Sora:** di chap ini mereka ketemu, well... UN masih beberapa hari lagi kok #duakk, anyway.. happy reading  
><strong>Shim Nael:<strong> ohoho, thanks, arigatou, gomawo... ini dah dilanjut, mereka ketemu disini.. triple R yeth...  
><strong>nailafadhilah5: <strong>thanks... ini dilanjut kok.. happy reading  
><strong>miss horvilshy: <strong>yeth, abang shika ketemu jawabannya disini.. masalah ketemuannya si dobe-teme juga ada disini.. silakan baca.. thanks ripiunya  
><strong>onyx sky: <strong>hoho.. itu pasti,, tapi mungkin ada konflik disini.. mungkin loh ya #apalahini  
><strong>nope: <strong>siap! ini lanjutannya.. err... triple R eoh  
><strong>justin cruellin:<strong> iya brooo, ini dah dilanjut, moga suka yeth... triple R jangan lupa #nodongPakePisang  
><strong>Dewi15: <strong>ini dilanjut... check this out, happy read  
><strong>kuchiharu: <strong>nyaann~, ore kena civok '3'... makasih senpai, ini dilanjut  
><strong>kirei-neko: <strong>saya suka cara anda meripiu... #dziiing well, sepertinya ngak terlalu silit dipahami kok #plakk.. kecuali... kecuali loh ya... kalau authornya lagi agak suteres #plakk... well, disini ada jawabannya kok  
><strong>versetta: <strong>sasunarunya masih jauh keknya..., ini mainin alur dulu #plakk but mereka dah ketemu di ini chapter  
><strong>AriellinKim:<strong> ini... iya iya bisa jadi, #plak... becanda, disini mereka ketemu kok... silakan baca  
><strong>Uzumaki Desy: <strong>anda penasaran? sama saya juga #plak... ini lanjutannya  
><strong>Arum Junnie: <strong>well, berdoa saja author tidak mendadak geblek... biar dilanjut n ceritanya menarik #plakk.. ya... ini deh dinikmati  
><strong>RisaSano:<strong> adalah senpai... disini ada jawaban dari pertanyaan anda... happy read  
><strong>alta0sapphire:<strong> mereka ketemu disini... happy read  
><strong>Aiko Michishige:<strong> ini lanjutannya...  
><strong>julihrc: <strong>ha'a, betul itu. thanks... well, this is it lanjutannya  
><strong>Vianycka Hime:<strong> kira-kira begitu... baca aja deh senpai... hehe thanks ripiunya  
><strong>mifta cinya:<strong> ha'a, kesian si naruto lah... sama kek author butuh dikasiani #plakk... anyway.. this is it  
><strong>hanazawa kay: <strong> thanks... this is it  
><strong>November With Love:<strong> no problemo... well.. this is it... happy read

**AT LAST, THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWER, SILENT READER, YANG NGE-FAVO N NGE-FOLLOW... THIS IS IT!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Damn, My Sexy Slave<span>**

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer by**. Masashi Kishimoto

**Authored by.** D-EmoNicAngelique

**Main Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Romance

**Warn:** Yaoi, typo(s), Bahasa seenaknya, gaje, pedophile (gak juga sih), lemon – lime, alur cepat, konflik pasaran, KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Taoge). Bahasa disini di sesuaikan tempat, jadi kalau lagi di UK ya anggap saja pakai English kalau lagi di Japan ya anggap aja pakai bahasa Jepang (belum sanggup bikin yang lebih wow). Semoga tidak kecewa.

**Yang nggak suka nggak perlu repot-repot baca. Yang udah baca n suka, mohon review-nya. Kritik juga boleh. Read, Review, and Recommend ya…**

**Summary:** Namikaze Naruto, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun dari keluarga Namikaze yang di culik dan di jual ke luar negeri, ke tempat dimana nantinya dia akan di beli dengan harga selangit untuk menjadi budak dari orang yang membelinya termasuk memuaskan nafsu 'tuan'nya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan berusia 24 tahun pemilik real estate 'Kirin' dan beberapa pulau kecil di asia timur, dewasa, tampan, kaya, single, nyaris sempurna. Takdir yang di bungkus pertemuan sial dan menyebalkan justru mengikat dua orang berbeda karakter itu dalam sebuah roman picisan.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Domodedovo International Airport, Moscow, Russia**

Empat orang keluar dari sebuah limousine, dua dari pintu kemudi dan dua lainnya dari pintu penumpang sedangkan di belakang limo itu sebuah jeep hitam terlihat mengawal. Pria berjas dengan rambut pirang pucat berjalan didepan, sedangkan seorang pria dengan pakaian yang tak kalah formal –bersurai raven panjang dan seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian ketat berdiri mengapit seorang pemuda blonde yang matanya tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata hitam. Mereka berempat berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, berhenti sejenak dihadapan petugas pemeriksa –Temujin menunjukkan sebuah kartu yang kemudian berhasil membawa mereka berempat masuk begitu saja langsung ke ruang tunggu VIP. Setelah kepergian keempat orang itu, seorang pria keluar dari mobil jeep dan mengemudikan limousine yang ditinggal di halaman bandara tadi. Well… tanpa diperintah-pun mereka sudah harus paham bagaimana dan apa yang harus dilakukan di saat begini. Pria itu memimpin anggota Black Tiger lain yang ada dalam jeep untuk kembali ke mansion boss besarnya.

Memasuki pesawat, keempatnya duduk di kursi VIP –Anko dengan Naruto, sedangkan Temujin dengan Tobi meski demikian mereka tidak dalam posisi yang dekat karena kursi Temujin dan Tobi berada dua bangku di depan Anko dan Naruto, entah kenapa tapi Tobi tak sedikitpun merasa janggal padahal jika dipikir kalau keempat tiket mereka dipesan dalam waktu bersamaan harusnya posisi mereka tidak terpaut jarak seperti itu. Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar selain karena masih merasa lelah dan lemas pasca brainwashing yang tanpa dia sadari telah dijalaninya, bocah bersurai blonde itu sibuk berpikir –mencoba mengenali dirinya yang 'baru' yang entah kenapa memiliki ambisi besar untuk membahagiakan keluarganya dengan cara menuruti perintah ketiga orang yang bersamanya tadi. Anko sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya meski sesekali tetap memperhatikan tingkah Naruto, mumpung belum take off Anko memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang di Korea sana.

"Anoo.. apa kita akan benar-benar ke Korea, ma'am?" tanya Naruto, menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sedikit terlihat ragu

"Ya, bahkan kita sudah di pesawat. Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto… seseorang akan membelimu secepat saat kau datang ke tempat itu. Kau hanya perlu bersikap manis" jawab Anko

"aku merasa… aneh" lirih Naruto, menoleh pada Anko yang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar

"kau tak perlu merasa aneh. Dengarkan aku Naruto, suatu saat kau akan mengetahui hal-hal yang akan membuatmu terkejut tapi sekarang aku ingin kau menurut dan ikuti saja apa yang dikatakan Tobi. Setelah ini, kau justru aman di Korea. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti tapi kuharap sampai waktu itu tiba, kau sudah menyiapkan mentalmu" terang wanita itu –setengah berbisik, jemarinya mengusap lembut surai pirang Naruto

"mungkin aku belum mengerti, tapi akan kuusahakan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku ma'am" tukas Naruto, sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya

Pengumuman dari co-pilot via intercom yang memberitakan bahwa pesawat sebentar lagi take off dan komando dari pramugari untuk menaati aturan selama dalam pesawat menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka berdua, Anko membiarkan Naruto asik dengan dunianya sedangkan dia lebih memilih focus mengamati Tobi, berharap sesampainya di Korea bocah disampingnya akan bertemu dengan orang yang ditunjuknya –atau lebih baik lagi jika langsung bertemu dengan calon master yang baik.

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze's Mansion, London, UK<strong>

Halaman depan mansion yang luas itu disulap menjadi tempat mengadakan press conference. Sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya, Kurama segera menyuruh para bodyguard keluarga Namikaze untuk mempersiapkan tempat press conference. Dan kini, dia bersama ayahnya duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di depan pintu masuk bersama managernya dan juga pimpinan tim gabungan yang diutus untuk mengatasi masalah keluarganya, dihadapan mereka ada banyak wartawan dan wartawati baik dari stasiun tv local maupun internasional juga beberapa relasi bisnis Minato.

"aku mengalami kehilangan yang teramat besar, hal berharga yang jauh lebih menggembirakan daripada semua usahaku selama menjadi seorang businessman dan semua itu hilang dalam satu malam. Aku yakin kalian semua tahu apa yang terjadi tempo hari. Saat istri dan salah satu putraku meninggal sedangkan anak bungsuku diculik dan sekarang entah berada dimana. Beruntung aku masih memiliki Kurama, tapi meski demikian aku mohon pada seluruh pihak yang ada disini… tolong bantu aku menemukan Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Minato, mata azure-nya berkaca-kaca. Setelahnya pria yang mulai menginjak usia tua itu masuk kedalam mansion, meninggalkan para awak pers untuk ditangani Kurama.

"Tou-san memutuskan untuk memberi hadiah berupa 10 persen saham Yellow Flash Airlines dan uang tunai 5000 pound-sterling bagi siapa saja yang menemukan adikku, Namikaze Naruto dalam keadaan selamat" tutur Namikaze sulung, kemudian membungkukkan badan tanda mohon kerjasama dan setelahnya ikut berlalu dari hadapan orang-orang itu, menandakan press conference singkat itu sudah berakhir.

**Ruang Tamu**

Kurama berjalan masuk, melepas dasi yang sedari tadi menggelayut manja di leher jenjangnya kemudian mendudukkan pantat seksinya di atas sofa, dihadapannya sudah ada Ayahnya, Nara Shikamaru, Orochimaru, dan Hatake Kakashi. Iris ruby si model menatap dengan gesture menyelidik pada pria bermata kuaci yang selalu menunjukkan tatapan malas

"kenapa kau bisa jadi anggota MI6?" tanya Kurama, to the point. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang merasa ditanya –karena dia satu-satunya orang MI6 di ruangan itu- hanya menatap datar pada telunjuk Kurama yang menuding hidungnya

"Kurama, jaga sikapmu!" tegur Minato, tak habis pikir bahwa anak sulungnya bisa bersikap absurd seperti itu. Kurama hanya mendengus

"tak apa Mr. Namikaze, well kau mau tahu silsilahku atau hanya tentang pekerjaanku?" tanya Shikamaru, menantang Kurama dengan gaya malasnya

"detail" ujar Kurama, singkat, padat, jelas. Shikamaru balas mendengus, menggumamkan kata 'mendoukusei' lalu bersandar pada sofa

"well, orangtuaku asli Jepang tapi sudah lama tinggal di Knightsbridge dan aku lahir disana. Karena asas Negara Inggris dan Jepang tentang penetapan kewarganegaraan itu berbeda, maka aku memiliki hak bipatride, well… itu berlaku tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah jadi anggota muda MI6 saat itu, tapi karena batas usia 22 tahun aku harus menentukan kewarganegaraan mana yang kupilih dan saat itu tiba aku memilih jadi warga Jepang then aku di pindah-tugaskan ke Jepang" terang Shikamaru

"wait.. lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Kurama lagi, cukup paham tapi merasa kurang puas

"setelah pindah tugas awalnya aku hanya bekerja di regional Jepang sekaligus merangkap jadi dokter hewan di sana. Tapi karena ada kasus ini dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang cukup mahir dalam bidang ini, so… aku dipanggil untuk bertugas disini. Ijin tinggalku saat ini pun hanya berlaku sampai kasus ini selesai" lanjut Shikamaru, membungkam Kurama.

"oh, baguslah, setidaknya banyak orang Jepang disini… Bukan begitu Tou-san?" respon Kurama, melirik ayahnya yang mengangguk singkat

"lalu bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan ini?" tanya Minatao, melirik Kakashi, Orochimaru, dan Shikamaru secara bergantian

"ehm, beberapa data sudah berhasil kami kumpulkan. Berdasarkan pantauan tim investigasi, satu anak buah anda 90 persen kami pastikan terlibat dalam kasus ini ehm… bodyguard atas nama Fernando Souza, dan dari semua berkas yang ada kami mengindikasikan bahwa keterlibatan tersangka dengan Black Tiger sudah terjalin sejak selama kurang lebih 7 bulan yang lalu." Kakashi menerangkan, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah portofolio berisi foto dan ringkasan data milik Fernando Souza

Minato menerima data itu, mengamati wajah orang yang mengkhianatinya sehingga menyebabkan keluarganya harus menderita seperti ini, air susu dibalas air tuba – Minato menatap sedikit tak percaya, pria itu adalah orang yang ditolongnya dari kejaran Debt Collector. 'tujuh bulan yang lalu?' batin Minato

"Tujuh bulan yang lalu, berarti saat dia sudah bekerja disini selama dua bulan" gumam Minato, membuka suatu titik baru bagi ketiga penyidik di hadapannya

"well, dan untuk keberadaan Namikaze Naruto… Karena Black Tiger adalah satu-satunya kelompok mafia yang menjadi target kami, itu artinya putra anda ada disekitar Eropa dan Amerika Selatan… jikapun lolos, kemungkinan putra anda ada di Russia" sambung Orochimaru, menunjukkan sebuah peta yang khusus dibuat untuk kasus ini, peta yang berisi tempat-tempat yang mungkin akan dituju oleh Black Tiger.

"yang ingin saya tanyakan, apa hubungan anda dengan Black Tiger? Karena menurut saya, tidak mungkin jika mereka melakukan ini semua hanya berlandaskan hal yang sepele" giliran Shikamaru, menambahkan sebuah statement yang krusial dan penting untuk membantu proses investigasi selanjutnya.

Minato merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, menutup mata sejenak kemudian membukanya lagi hanya untuk memandang pada putra sulungnya, memberikan tatapan memerintah yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Kurama. Pemuda bersurai merah-oranye itu beranjak dan naik ke lantai dua. Para maid kembali mengisi cangkir teh Darjeeling yang mulai kosong lalu setelahnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke aktifitas mereka. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Kurama kembali ke kumpulan pria tadi sambil membawa sebuah kotak "ini sebuah hal yang sangat rahasia –sebenarnya" ujar Minato, membuka suara setelah menerima kotak itu dari putra sulungnya

* * *

><p><strong>Narita International Airport, Japan <strong>

'kepada seluruh penumpang, kami persilakan untuk memakai sabuk pengaman yang berada di sisi kiri masing-masing seat anda. Pesawat akan transit di Bandara Narita, Jepang selama 1 jam. Penumpang diperbolehkan menikmati pemandangan di sekitar bandara. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang anda rasakan, sekian.' Seorang pramugari menginfokan, penumpang pesawat tujuan Russia-Korea seketika mematuhi instruksi pramugari untuk memakai safety-belt.

**Departure Lounge**

Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara duduk di ruang tunggu VIP, mereka sudah sampai di bandara sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sasuke sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya, Gaara sibuk dengan piaraan elektronik miliknya –game, sedangkan Neji sibuk dengan ponselnya –membalas pesan dari seseorang yang katanya sudah landing, mereka akan satu pesawat nantinya. Mereka masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk sekedar mengecek barang dan melakukan aktifitas kecil seperti ini, toh ini masih cukup pagi meski nantinya sampai di Korea tetap mengalami perbedaan waktu.

"kau tidak terburu-buru kan Sas?" tanya Neji, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemeja

"hn" jawab Sasuke, singkat. Meski demikian Neji tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru, Sasuke sedikit mengelengkan kepala tadi.

"well, antar aku ke kamar mandi" ajak Neji, melirik pintu Departure Lounge yang dekat dengan kamar mandi.

"kenapa tidak dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke, masih membolak-balik berkasnya

"antar aku atau kita ketinggalan flight hanya karena aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi untuk 'bermain' dengan Gaara…" ujar Neji berbisik –setengah mengancam

"hn, sekalian beli kopi kalau begitu" Sasuke pasrah, mengiyakan saja ajakan Neji "mau titip sesuatu?" tanyanya pada Gaara

"emm… kopi juga," jawab Gaara, dibalas gumaman oleh Sasuke yang kemudian pergi bersama Neji.

**Other Side**

Pesawat sudah landing sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan mereka ada di negeri Sakura sekarang. Naruto melihat sekeliling, 'ini Jepang?' batinnya –kagum. Sedangkan Anko yang duduk disampingnya hanya menatap datar ke depan, berharap bocah pirang ini ingin sesuatu atau apa sehingga bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan seseorang di bandara dan memudahkan misinya. Naruto memandangi Anko, bimbang ingin meminta sesuatu tapi pada akhirnya tangan tan si blonde menarik pelan lengan baju Anko –meminta perhatian.

"Ma'am, aku ingin melihat-lihat sekeliling, ehm.. itu jika kau memperbolehkan" ujar Naruto malu-malu, 'oh… Tuhan yang sangat baik atau author yang pengertian?' batin Anko –senang

"akan kutemani, kita beli beberapa snack" Anko menyambut baik permintaan Naruto. Beranjak dari seat mereka, Anko meminta ijin pada Tobi untuk keluar. Setelahnya dia dan si pirang yang kini kembali memakai kacamatanya bergegas turun dari pesawat.

"whoaaa… sugoi ne!" pekik Naruto –girang. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Jepang dan merasa bahwa dia sangat hebat karena berhasil melampaui kedua kakaknya yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun pergi ke Jepang.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Anko –heran karena Naruto tiba-tiba diam padahal tadi dia sempat berteriak kegirangan.

"ini… tanah air Mom dan Dad, aku dan aniki-anikiku belum pernah sekalipun kemari, tapi sekarang aku bahkan melampaui kedua kakakku" lirih si blonde

"kau merindukan mereka? Ha-ah, Naruto… Semua ini akan semakin rumit nantinya, aku sudah mengatakan padamu saat kita berangkat kau-"

"aku mengerti Ma'am, I'm sorry. Akan kulakukan yang menjadi perintah kalian, aku tahu… ini demi kebaikanku juga" tukas Naruto –menghentikan ucapan Anko

"well, baguslah… kau mau ke cafeteria?" tanya Anko, mengalihkan topic pembicaraan agar semua tetap terkendali, Naruto mengangguk antusias, mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mencicipi ramen asli Jepang.

.

.

.

**Airport's Cafeteria**

"Naruto, kau bisa berbahasa jepang?" tanya Anko, mereka ada di cafeteria sekarang.

"well… beberapa percakapan untuk sehari-hari dan untuk formalitas, why ma'am?" Naruto balik bertanya, sambil kemudian menyeruput cup ramen di hadapannya

"nothing, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Kalau kau berhasil menjalankan tugasmu, dan hanya berada di korea mungkin kau akan butuh pelatihan tapi jika kau dibawa oleh orang jepang –setidaknya kau punya bekal untuk berkomunikasi" ujar Anko, matanya melirik sekitar –mencari seseorang.

"hmm… keluargaku selalu menggunakan bahasa jepang saat dirumah, so… mungkin bisa dibilang aku lumayan fasih. But ma'am, what the specify? I mean what should I do? –about this task…" tanya Naruto, hal ini ingin diucapkannya sejak di pesawat tapi baru bisa tersampaikan saat ini –mungkin karena lebih 'aman'

"Promise, don't ask anymore?" Anko berbisik, mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gesture serius sedang Naruto hanya menangguk "you just need to stay away from Tobi and Black Tiger, menjualmu ke Korea adalah ideku. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, just do your mission" Anko melanjutkan

"well, I got it… umm… aku butuh toilet" bisik Naruto, mata sapphire miliknya yang terlindungi kacamata berkeliaran mencari tanda 'toilet'

"pergilah, di ujung lorong itu. Tapi ingat, sepuluh menit lagi kita kembali ke departure lounges" tukas Anko, menyimpan senyum geli karena tingkah bocah pirang didepannya. Oh ayolah, Anko tak akan benar-benar tega untuk menyakiti Naruto –kecuali saat bagian brainwashing saat itu. Sesaat setelah Naruto beranjak, senyum Anko menghilang digantikan garis yang cenderung terlihat miris, dia terpaksa melakukan semua ini tapi sayang belum saatnya bocah manis itu tahu, well –belum saatnya dunia tahu.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju sebuah lorong dengan plang bertuliskan 'toilet'. Sesekali bibirnya mengeluarkan senandung kecil –menutup mata sambil berjalan karena saking menghayati lagu, Naruto berbelok ke lorong tanpa memperhatikan jalan -berpikir mungkin tak ada orang di depannya, si pirang berjalan sedikit cepat dan…

.

Brugh… Splash…

.

"What the heck" umpat Naruto, lirih seperti bergumam –namun rasanya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang yang di tubruknya

"Aish, chikuso! Dimana matamu hah!?" suara baritone dari korban tubrukan tadi menginterupsi Naruto yang masih mengusap pantat dan lengannya. Spontan Naruto mendongak, melihat betapa garang wajah pria di hadapannya saat ini 'ganteng sih, tapi garang' batin Naruto –edan, Naruto berdiri… err.. tingginya hanya sebahu pria itu dan uh-oh, apa itu di kemejanya? WTF! Kemeja pria itu terkena kopi yang well mungkin seratus persen bisa terjadi karena tubrukan tadi, mana kelihatannya kemeja itu mahal sekali… duh, Naruto benar-benar mingkem dibuatnya.

"aku tanya padamu bocah, dimana matamu hah?!" tanya pria itu lagi, tidak membentak tapi nada dinginnya itu loh… gak-gak-gak kuat!

"Well, uncle… ehm- I mean 'sir'. I'm sorry for the accident but as you known that is here" tukas Naruto, menunjuk matanya yang tertutup kacamata hitam

"kalau begitu seharusnya kau pakai dengan baik matamu itu and no need to wear this here, dobe" pria itu balas bicara, menarik kacamata Naruto sehingga membuat sapphirenya terekspos.

"w-what?!" pekik Naruto, kaget saat dengan santainya pria itu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya, sedangkan pria itu… sejenak dia terpaku pada manic seindah langit dihadapannya –hanya sejenak.

"kau berhutang padaku, dobe. Kemeja ini bahkan mugkin tidak akan cukup jika kau tukar dengan tubuhmu" desis Sasuke –pria yang sedari tadi cek-cok dengan Naruto

"Wait, listen… don't call me 'Dobe' I've name and it's Naruto. I'ved say sorry and I don't want to have any problem with you" ujar Naruto marah dan malu, wajahnya merona karena melihat bentuk tubuh Sasuke yang tercetak jelas dibagian kemeja yang basah meski badan tegap itu masih ditutup singlet di dalamnya.

"whatever but you must pay it, Fishcake" Sasuke tampak tak peduli, bahkan justru mengejek Naruto lagi dan masih menuntut ganti rugi atas kemejanya

"Fi-fish cake? Apa maksudmu teme!?" teriak Naruto, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dari orang sekitar dan seketika mereka berdua jadi bahan tontonan

"Dobe" ejek Sasuke lagi, sebuah perempatan imajiner nampang di jidatnya yang seluas bandara Narita itu –tidak terima dengan ejekan Naruto. (Sungguh ironis kau!)

"Argh.. terserahmu sajalah!" bentak Naruto, tangannya merebut kacamata hitamnya yang ada pada Sasuke. Lalu dengan sedikit kesal, dia menabrak Sasuke lagi saat berlalu untuk masuk ke toilet –dia baru ingat bahwa sedari tadi dia ingin pipis. Naruto yang sudah kesal kuadrat tidak lagi peduli meski dia menabrak seseorang lain yang baru keluar dari pintu toilet pria, yang penting dia harus pipis.

Menatap seseorang yang menabraknya, Neji sedikit memicingkan pupil amethyst miliknya tapi kemudian dia dengan santai berjalan menuju Sasuke yang masih sibuk uring-uringan di depan wastafel sambil mencoba membersihkan noda kopi di dadanya. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji, mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim sebuah pesan.

"rubah lari dan menubruk elang" gumam Sasuke, wajahnya tampak kesal

"pffft… bagaimana bisa? Apa rubahnya juga punya sayap sampai-sampai elangpun bisa ditubruk…" ejek Neji, menahan geli karena Sasuke yang skak matt

"si elang sedang menunggui seekor kepiting bermata lavender yang punya urusan dengan kamar mandi" tukas Sasuke, tak mau kalah meski tadi sempat bingung harus menjawab bagaimana

"arra… wakatta. Mau kumintakan Gaara untuk ambil kemeja baru?" tanya Neji, dibalas gelengan singkat dari Sasuke yang kini justru mencopot kemejanya dan membiarkan dada bidangnya hanya tertutup sebuah singlet Armani warna hitam.

"dasar, cassanova…" gumam Neji yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Bosan menunggu Naruto yang tak kunjung kembali padahal sebentar lagi mereka sudah harus ada di departure lounges, Anko memutuskan menyusul si pirang ke kamar mandi –setidaknya hanya sampai lorong saja. Memasuki lorong, mata Anko membulat sejenak tapi kembali pada ekspresi semula meski sebuah senyum tipis mampir di bibirnya saat melihat seseorang di wastafel. Berdeham sekali, Anko mencoba mencuri perhatian pria itu dan benar saja si pria beriris amethyst langsung menolehkan kepalanya, Anko mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya kemudian berjalan ke arah pria itu –Neji.

"permisi, apa kau melihat seorang anak masuk ke toilet? Tingginya seukuran ini" ujar Anko, tangannya menunjukkan gesture memberi keterangan "rambutnya blonde" tambahnya dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang fasih

"Kau ibunya?" sambar Sasuke "lain kali ajari dia sopan santun, nyonya" lanjut Sasuke, emosi

"ehm, well.. aku bibinya, maaf apa yang terjadi?" tanya Anko mencoba mencairkan keadaan "dia ada didalam, nyonya" ujar Neji, membalas seadanya.

"dia menabrakku dan lihat apa yang terjadi dengan kemejaku" sergah Sasuke, tapi kemudian Neji mencoba menenangkannya "baiklah, aku minta maaf atas kejadian itu dan thanks." balas Anko, singkat.

"kita pergi Sas," ajak Neji –disambut anggukan oleh si raven yang kemudian melenggang lebih dulu. Neji dan Anko bertatapan sejenak kemudian saling mengangguk dan berpisah setelah sebuah kartu diberikannya secara terselubung kepada Neji.

"Hyuuga, aku harap dia yang akan 'membeli' tuan muda" ujar Anko dengan bahasa Russia, Neji kembali menoleh dan mengangguk sekilas "akan kubuat dia 'membeli' bocah itu, hubungi Jun Young dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengawasimu" balas Neji dengan bahasa Russia yang tak kalah fasih. Keduanya benar-benar berpisah sekarang, setelahnya Naruto keluar dari bilik paling pojok sambil sesekali menggerutu.

"sudah selesai?" tanya Anko, Naruto hanya mengangguk. "kita kembali ke pesawat" lanjut wanita itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze's Mansion, London, UK<strong>

Sebuah liontin berbandul prisma tergeletak di dalam kotak menindih secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi dan disegel dengan stiker emas. Minato menghela nafas sejenak, ini akan jadi sedikit panjang untuk diceritakan, tapi jika rahasia ini bisa membuat Naruto –anaknya lekas ditemukan maka mau tak mau ini tak akan jadi rahasianya sendiri lagi.

"Liontin ini adalah sebuah kunci yang sudah dimodifikasi. Fungsinya adalah membuka harta terbesar milik tiga klan –Uchiha, Uzumaki, dan Namikaze. Ayahku –Hashirama dan Ibu dari istriku –Mito dari klan Uzumaki memiliki ikatan keluarga yang baik dengan Madara Uchiha. Ini cerita lama, aku sendiri belum pernah membuktikannya atau mencari fakta, yang jelas saat itu ada upaya untuk menggulingkan kerjasama antara ketiga klan. Seseorang mencoba melakukan sabotase saat harta tiga klan terkumpul dalam suatu tempat yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunci ini, sabotase yang mengakibatkan ayah dan ibu mertuaku mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mereka sedangkan Madara Uchiha tidak diketahui rimbanya sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya ada dua kunci, satu lagi berbentuk kipas merah-putih –lambang klan Uchiha tapi kalung itu sepertinya ikut menghilang bersama Madara Uchiha, harta itu hanya bisa diambil oleh masing-masing satu orang dari keturunan ketiga klan dan well… karena Namikaze dan Uzumaki menjadi satu klan atas pernikahanku dengan Kushina, jadi Uchiha dan kami masing-masing seharusnya memiliki hak untuk mendapat harta itu, keturunan antara ketiga klan itu harus berada dalam sebuah ikatan –pernikahan mungkin. Awalnya kupikir Kurama yang akan mewarisi ini, tapi kalian lihat sendiri kan?" ujar Minato, melirik putra sulungnya yang hanya membalas tatapan sang ayah dengan dengusan dan senyum kecut.

"jadi, masalah ini sudah ada sejak dulu?" tanya Orochimaru, mencari konfirmasi dari pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkannya

"begitulah, mungkin orang jaman dahulu akan menyebut kedua pemilik kunci ini sebagai 'orang yang sudah terikat garis takdir'. Kami belum tahu siapa yang akan memegang kunci Uchiha, tapi dari pihak Namikaze-Uzumaki… Naruto-lah yang menjadi pewarisnya dan masalahnya sekarang putra kecilku itu menghilang" jawab Minato, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca

"Tou-san, dia sudah 15 tahun. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah sering mengajaknya berpetualang? Dei juga…" tukas si sulung, sejenak dia terdiam mengingat salah satu adiknya yang kini tenang di alam sana

"Dia 15 tahun dari segi umur Kurama, tapi kau tahu sendiri bocah itu seperti apa… Ha-ah… intinya, ada sabotase saat itu. penjahat yang melakukan sabotase sudah ditangkap dan menjalani hukuman, seharusnya kejadian seperti ini tidak perlu ada kan?" Minato mengusap kasar wajahnya "harusnya, jika masalah saat itu sudah selesai maka tak perlu ada lagi hal seperti ini…" lanjut pria itu

"well… kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Shikamaru, membolak-balik berkas didepannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai menggunung

"Yakuzi Kabuto" ujar Minato "Uhukk…" tanpa disangka, Orochimaru tersedak saat meminum teh setelah mendengar nama yang disebutkan Minato

"ada apa sir?" tanya Kakashi

"nothing, but… Yakuzi Kabuto? Apa dia yang melakukan sabotase saat itu?" tanya Orochimaru –penasaran. Minato mengangguk yakin, jemarinya menarik kertas yang ada dibawah bandul, sebuah data usang dengan foto seorang pria bersurai putih dengan kacamata bulat.

Hening

"dia… adikku" lirih Orochimaru "dia diculik saat masih Junior High dan entah sudah berapa lama aku terus mencarinya" lanjut pria berkulit pucat itu

"bagaimana bisa? Kalau dia adikmu kenapa marga kalian berbeda dan… kau tidak berusaha mencarinya?" tukas Kurama, sedikit emosi

"Kurama… kendalikan dirimu" ujar Minato, menenangkan putranya yang memang seperti kembang api itu.

"aku tahu dia diculik dan aku sudah bilang tadi bahwa aku terus mencarinya -saat itu aku masih Senior High. Marga 'Yakuzi' itu, bukan marga asli miliknya… mungkin itu pemberian dari orang yang menculiknya. Aku pernah bertemu kembali dengan Kabuto tapi dia sudah berubah bahkan dia menyerangku dan membuatku harus koma selama hampir satu tahun, setelahnya aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku masuk jadi anggota kepolisian dan selang dua tahun –mungkin, aku mendapat kabar bahwa dia terlibat tindak criminal dan di penjara di Nepal tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa tindakannya itu berkaitan dengan kasus sabotase yang di alami ketiga klan ini." Orochimaru menerangkan "Namikaze-san, maafkan adikku –aku turut menyesal" lanjutnya

Mau tak mau penjelasan Orochimaru membuat semua yang ada di lingkup itu terdiam. Satu titik lagi terbuka, mungkin ini seperti beberapa lubang tak beraturan yang nantinya semakin rapat memenuhi sebuah kain sehingga membentuk lubang lain yang lebih besar sebagai titik terang, semuanya terpencar dan harus ditata rapi. Minato menghela nafas sejenak, takdir lagi kah? Sedang yang lain melamun dan merenung, Shikamaru mulai berpikir. Si rambut nanas itu membuka suara "hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Kabuto yang mendalangi Black Tiger dan semua ini atau ada pihak lain yang menggunakan Kabuto dan orang-orang Black Tiger untuk melakukan hal ini. Itu kemungkinan terkuat, tapi jika meleset… mungkin Kabuto sudah mati…"

"tidak mungkin!" tukas Orochimaru, tidak menerima spekulasi anggota MI6 itu

"dengarkan analisaku terlebih dahulu sir, maaf jika itu menyinggungmu…" Shikamaru balas menyergah, membenarkan duduknya "masalahnya… periode antara sabotase, kecelakaan, dan menghilangnya Madara Uchiha itu bisa kusimpulkan terjadi secara berurutan dan tidak berselang lama Kabuto tertangkap. Aku tidak meremehkan pekerjaan anak buah ketiga klan karena sejak aku kecil, dunia bawah bukan hal yang asing bagi keluarga Nara, well… jika sabotase, kecelakaan dan menghilangnya Madara Uchiha serta tertangkapnya adik anda berada dalam rentang waktu yang tidak jauh dan 'rapi', bisa dipastikan bahwa hanya anggota kelompok yang sangat terorganisir dan kuat mental saja yang bisa melakukan hal ini. Jika Kabuto yang mendalangi Black Tiger berarti dia berhasil membunuh penculiknya dan menjadi boss Black Tiger, tapi jika sabotase terjadi berselang sedikit lebih lama dari kejadian lainnya dan Kabuto bukan dalang Black Tiger maka nasib Kabuto berarti sama dengan Wolfer –bom bunuh diri and it means Black Tiger have somebody who manage them, lalu jika Kabuto tertangkap dan dihukum di Nepal maka persentase hidupnya paling besar hanya sepuluh persen. Kita semua tahu Nepal adalah penjara kedua terdingin setelah Alaska, jika Wolfer tempo hari dibebaskan lalu bagaimana dengan Kabuto yang bahkan sudah jauh lebih lama mengalami hukumannya disana? Gila, Hipotermia, lalu Mati… hanya itu yang didapat dari tahanan yang mendapat jatah sebagai penghuni penjara es" terang Shikamaru, Orochimaru terpaku… menyadari perkataan polisi muda itu hampir semuanya benar… hampir.

"jika kejadian itu terjadi setelah adikku diculik, lalu Black Tiger adalah dalangnya yang paling positif untuk ditangkap… artinya ini adalah permasalahan yang digali kembali. Adikku dipakai sebagai umpan dan jika benar Black Tiger adalah gembongnya berarti saat itu adikku sudah terkena brainwashing…" Orochimaru berujar, bingung dengan posisinya sekarang

"tak apa Orochimaru-san, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan yang dulu, bukankah yang terpenting adalah kasus putraku saat ini? Jika adikmu sudah wafat, mungkin kau bisa menebus kesalahannya padaku dengan jalur ini, atau jika adikmu masih ada di Black Tiger bukankah kau punya peluang untuk menolongnya juga dengan misi ini? Kita akan saling membantu" ujar Minato, bersikap memaafkan, terbuka dan lapang dada –hal yang selalu diajarkannya pada ketiga putranya sejak kecil. Orochimaru tersenyum getir, meski demikian dia setuju dengan tawaran Minato, ditujukan dengan gesturenya yang mengangguk mantap

"well… Tou-san, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama ikut rapat ini… manager sudah berkali-kali mengirim pesan" ujar Kurama, memecah suasana yang sedikit melankolis itu. Minato hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum saat Kurama berpamitan dan meninggalkan mansion besar itu.

"intinya ini permasalahan yang dibuka kembali, benar kata Orochimaru-san. Black Tiger memang sudah ada sejak dahulu, mungkin hampir sama tuanya dengan mafia yang dipimpin ketiga klan, well… kita simpan dulu urusan Kabuto atau siapapun yang berada dibalik Black Tiger, sekarang kita perlu focus pada lokasi Naruto." Kakashi membuka suara, disambut anggukan setuju oleh ketiga lelaki lainnya

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Corp. Tokyo, Japan<strong>

Itachi si sulung Uchiha kini berada di ruangan sang ayah, kembali membicarakan tentang penyelidikannya di beberapa wilayah yang sering disambangi oleh Black Tiger. Bahkan anak buahnya sudah menyelidiki sampai Vancouver, tapi ternyata hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan. Data yang diberikan justru menunjukkan keberadaan putra bungsu Namikaze hanya berada disekitar wilayah Asia-Pasifik lingkup lebih kecil hanya sampai ujung Asia Timur dan Asia Tenggara.

"Adikmu ke Korea hari ini, kau dapat laporan apa dari anak buahmu?" tanya Fugaku, memutar globe di atas meja searah jarum jam. Itachi berdiri di depannya

"Asia Timur sampai Asia Tenggara" jawab Itachi, tepat ditempat jarinya menghentikan laju globe itu "kita tunggu laporan saja Tou-san." Lanjut Itachi

"baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan organisasi yang mendalanginya?" tanya Fugaku lagi

"Black Tiger, kemungkinan orang yang sama dalam kasus sabotase tiga klan dulu. Tou-san, Black Tiger pernah jaya saat tiga klan masih aktif di dunia bawah, dan kecerobohan di masa lalu adalah karena klan kita pernah menerima anggota dari mereka yang ternyata berakibat fatal bagi tiga klan, Danzo meminta untuk bekerja-sama dan justru berujung pada pengkhianatan karena ternyata Danzo adalah pemimpin Black Tiger sendiri…"

"aku tahu, Itachi… saat kecelakaan dan menghilangnya kakekmu, dalangnya adalah Yakuzi Kabuto –dia yang melakukan aksi itu bersama beberapa anggota Black Tiger bahkan mengumumkan diri sebagai ketua kelompok itu. Mungkin saat itu klan terlalu panic dan gegabah sehingga mengabaikan bahwa Danzo-lah yang menjadi pemimpin Black Tiger sebenarnya. Camkan ini Itachi, Black Tiger selalu melakukan trik yang sama, mereka selalu mengumpankan sesuatu untuk menyembunyikan wujud asli mereka, mereka bekerja dalam segi trafficking and drugs, dan sampai saat ini –aku yakin mereka masih mengincar kunci klan itu. Jika saat kakekmu menghilang -kunci itu ada bersamanya, kemungkinan mereka sudah mendapatkannya dan hanya tinggal mendapatkan kunci dari klan Namikaze-Uzumaki saja untuk menemukan tempat ketiga klan menyimpan harta terbesar itu." Fugaku menjelaskan

"aku mengerti, akan kupastikan semua teratasi." Itachi menjawab dengan mantap, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam Pesawat<strong>

Anko dan Naruto sudah kembali ke pesawat, sebentar lagi mereka akan take off menuju Korea Selatan sedang Anko sibuk membaca novel, Naruto justru sudah pulas dibalik jaket berhoodie yang kini dipakainya. Sekali lagi benang takdir terbentang, saat sosok Sasuke masuk kedalam pesawat dan duduk tepat di depan seat Naruto sedangkan Gaara dan Neji yang mendampinginya justru duduk di depannya lagi. Inilah alasan kenapa seat antara Anko-Naruto dengan Temujin-Tobi memiliki jarak dua seat, Jun Young yang mengaturnya. Neji menengok kebelakang, melihat keadaan Sasuke, Anko dan Naruto, setelahnya kembali duduk dengan tenang didampingi sang kekasih.

"kapan kau akan menceritakan ini pada Sasuke?" bisik Gaara, tahu posisi mereka ada di stage yang tidak aman

"nanti Gaa-chan, saat waktunya sudah tepat. 'Servus' sudah memberikan akses, dan kita tinggal menemui agen disana" jawab Neji, mengatakan kode 'servus' sebagai nama lain Anko

"well… bagaimana dengan Shikamaru? Ada kabar?" tanya Gaara lagi, masih berbisik

"belum, tapi kudengar dia kembali menjadi 'orang penting'. Kau lihat 'perhiasan' yang dibawa 'servus'?" tukas Neji, banyak memberi kode

"apakah…" ucapan Gaara terputus, Neji mengangguk mantap.

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa Neji bisa kenal dengan Anko, alasannya adalah… mereka sama-sama berasal dari klan yang mengabdi pada Uzumaki Mito saat jaman kejayaan tiga klan, keluarga Neji dan Anko adalah salah satu dari beberapa klan yang menjadi kepercayaan Uzumaki, permasalahan timbul saat Danzo –pemimpin mafia Black Tiger menawarkan konspirasi dan mengadu domba ketiga klan yang kemudian mengakibatkan terjadinya kecelakaan pada Uzumaki Mito, disusul Hashirama, dan kemudian menghilangnya Madara Uchiha. Dengan kosongnya jabatan ketiga pemimpin klan, maka keputusan diambil oleh para anggota untuk mengatasi keadaan genting itu, Namikaze dan Uzumaki untungnya bersatu berkat pernikahan Minato dan Kushina tapi sayangnya mereka harus melawan antek Danzo yang berhasil mendoktrin beberapa petinggi Uchiha, mengakibatkan hubungan ketiga klan menjadi sedikit renggang. Hal itu pulalah yang mengakibatkan Namikaze – Uzumaki harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak termasuk dalam memasang orang-orang kepercayaannya didepan public, contohnya adalah Neji dan Anko sendiri, keluarga Anko berhasil didoktrin oleh Black Tiger dan menjadi bagian dari mereka tapi Anko yang saat itu berhasil lolos dari pendoktrinan karena mendapat tugas di China kemudian kembali ke Jepang dan dengan sendirinya menawarkan diri untuk bekerja dibawah Black Tiger –jangan berpikir jika wanita itu berkhianat, tidak… itu adalah perintah Kushina yang sebenarnya sudah lama mencurigai Danzo, bagaimana tidak curiga jika tiap rapat tiga klan –pria yang notabene orang luar itu selalu ikut dengan alasan sebagai anak buah Uchiha. Setelah seakan lama menghilang, Black Tiger kembali beraksi, melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka untuk menguasai harta tiga klan. Tapi beruntung dengan adanya Anko didalamnya yang tanpa disadari oleh semua anggota sudah menjadi double agent. Sedangkan Neji, jika Anko ada didalam Black Tiger maka pemuda yang punya rambut seperti bintang iklan sampo itu memilih untuk mengambil keputusan sebagai stageholder disekitar Uchiha –sekali lagi beruntung karena dia menjadi teman Sasuke selama kuliah. Lain lagi dengan Park Jun Young –Kimimaru, dia adalah anak buah Black Tiger yang berhasil melepaskan pengaruh brainwashing dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Anko, baru-baru ini saja pria itu kenal dengan Neji. Kimimaru punya dendam pribadi dengan Danzo dan Black Tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, South Korea.<strong>

Pria dengan rambut putih panjang yang diikat rapi terlihat sedang mengatur anak buahnya –anak buah Black Tiger sebenarnya-, Park Jun Young atau Kimimaru terus mengawasi persiapan di pub besar itu. Pub yang bukan sembarang pub karena sekaligus jadi tempat pelelangan slave, tangannya merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya –melihat kembali foto korban penculikan Black Tiger yang sebentar lagi akan jadi tanggung-jawabnya dengan Neji, dia sepakat dengan Neji untuk tidak menampilkan Naruto malam ini. Semuanya sudah disusun dalam scenario, Anko yang akan membawa bocah itu ketempat ini, lalu dia yang akan menyimpannya sampai Neji menjemputnya, rasanya hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Anko –karena dulu, berkat wanita itulah dia berhasil lepas dari doktrin yang memanipulasi pola pikirnya… ha-ah, cinta memang bisa menimbulkan banyak hal yang ajaib –termasuk merubah orang bukan? Batin Jun Young –geli. Dia akan berusaha melakukan semuanya dengan baik sehingga bisa balik menghancurkan Black Tiger dan Danzo yang dulu pernah memperkosa adiknya dan membunuh semua keluarganya, dari banyak anggota Black Tiger –meski dia berada jauh dari pusat berkumpulnya Black Tiger tapi hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang tahu dimana Danzo sekarang, berkat brainwashing brutal yang pernah dialaminya dia jadi orang kebanggaan Danzo saat itu dan sampai saat ini dipercaya oleh si pemimpin untuk menyembunyikannya di Norwegia.

Kenapa Danzo bersembunyi? Saat kehancuran tiga klan, Danzo memanfaatkan Kabuto sebagai bom bunuh diri dalam kejadian itu. Lalu anggota Black Tiger membawa Madara padanya –membuat pimpinan klan Uchiha itu mengalami brainwashing dan mengendalikannya, tapi sayang karena Madara adalah orang yang kuat dan saat itu orang jenius tapi gila seperti Temujin belum ditemukan, maka hasil Brainwashing pada Madara justru membuat Danzo harus berduel dengan Uchiha itu. Otak licik Danzo tidak berhenti berpikir, dan akhirnya menyetujui duel dengan taruhan jabatannya sebagai Pimpinan tertinggi Black Tiger, keuntungannya dia bisa melihat Uchiha semakin hancur karena terkejut bahwa Madaralah yang jadi pemimpin Black Tiger sekaligus melanjutkan aksi adu domba antara tiga klan yang dulu tertunda well… dia bisa menembak mati Madara jika ambisinya sudah tercapai dan jadi satu-satunya pemilik harta tiga klan, selain itu dia tidak perlu repot-repot menampilkan wajahnya jika hanya berdampak di kejar polisi dan jadi penghuni penjara Alaska. Intinya sampai saat ini Madara masih dalam pengaruh Brainwashing dan jauh lebih berbahaya daripada jika Danzo sendiri yang memimpin kelompok itu, sifat asli Uchiha yang otoriter masih melekat meski pria itu dibuat yakin bahwa namanya sekarang adalah 'Tobi Svarozenko'. Jun Young tidak menyangka bahwa Danzo benar-benar berambisi untuk melanjutkan rencananya, membuat dirinya harus kembali terlibat, dan parahnya mengangkat Temujin sebagai satu-satunya eksekutor brainwashing. Banyak melamun membuat Jun Young tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar untuk sejenak, tapi untung seorang anak buahnya berhasil mengembalikannya dari dunia blank.

"semua sudah kami persiapkan Jun Young-ssi" ujar orang itu

"bagus, kalian tidak perlu berjaga. Arraseo?" tukas Jun Young, berbalas anggukan dari anak buahnya

**Incheon International Airport, Korea**

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Naruto sudah landing dan kini bocah itu bersiap untuk turun bersama Anko, Temujin, dan Tobi –tentu saja. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara, Tobi hanya memandang datar pada sekeliling ruang pesawat sebelum akhirnya turun duluan –membiarkan Temujin dan Anko mengawal si bocah bermata sapphire. Berbeda dengan Tobi, Neji justru terkesan menahan Sasuke yang hendak turun bersamaan dengan rombongan itu, menanyakan tentang berkas-berkas dan baru diam setelah rombongan tadi menghilang dari pandangan.

"kau aneh" ujar Sasuke, datar. Melangkahkan kakinya sedikit cepat menuju pintu keluar bandara

"aku hanya bertanya Sas" tukas Neji "well, kenapa kita tidak naik jet pribadi dan langsung ke Jeju?" lanjut si mata amethyst

"kita akan ke Pusan sebentar, menjemput seseorang" jawab Sasuke, mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil yang memang sudah menunggu Uchiha muda itu

"jika Shikamaru ikut, pasti dia akan berkata 'merepotkan'. Apa kita baru akan menggunakan jet nanti?" giliran Gaara bertanya

"ya, tapi bukan jet –Helikopter tepatnya. Well, sebenarnya dimana manusia rusa itu? kau bilang dia sibuk?" ujar Sasuke

"entahlah, dia tidak bilang apapun padaku. Hanya menitipkan kliniknya pada tetangga dan berkata tidak bisa pulang sampai bulan depan –mungkin… Bisa saja dia butuh liburan, jadi dokter hewan itu tidak semudah jadi dokter biasa" terang Neji, sedikit berbohong karena belum waktunya Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang berjalan

"kau masih bilang 'mungkin'? hn, kalau liburan, bukankah bisa sekalian di Jeju" gumam Sasuke "dia takut kau mematok harga terlalu mahal jika harus liburan di resortmu" celetuk Gaara –asal.

"ma-mana mungkin. Toh mahalpun hasilnya memang memuaskan, kalau tidak begitu mana mungkin wisatawan asing banyak yang datang" sergah Sasuke, gemas

"hahaha, relax Sas, Gaara hanya bercanda. Kita tahu kau professional dalam pekerjaanmu." tukas Neji, menetralkan keadaan

Sedangkan di sisi lain, mobil yang ditumpangi Naruto dengan tiga orang lainnya sudah sampai di mansion Jun Young. Mereka berempat segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk kedalam mansion, perjalanan memang sangat lancar berkat kerja Jun Young sehingga disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk manis di ruang tamu –bersantai seperti di rumah sendiri. Anko melirik Temujin yang sedang mengintimidasi ikan-ikan dalam akuarium –dasar gila, batin wanita itu, sedangkan Tobi –dia sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, mungkin memperkuat doktrinnya. Wanita itu menilai keadaan cukup aman maka dia memutuskan beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu taman.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Anko –terlalu tiba-tiba muncul, membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut.

"menikmati udara Korea, apa lagi?" tukas Anko, memasukkan ponsel yang sempat dibukannya untuk sekedar membaca pesan yang masuk

"huh? Jangan berbohong, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu…" ujar Temujin –orang yang mengejutkannya tadi

"my..my..my..," Anko bergumam, membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju Temujin "apa maksudmu?" tanya Anko saat sudah sampai didepan pria itu, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya –membuat wajah mereka praktis berhadapan

"tch, kau wanita aneh… tak perlu mengelak" desis Temujin, sedang Anko hanya memandangnya datar

"fuh…."Anko meniup bibir Temujin, menyeringai kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya "kalau aku aneh lalu kau ini apa? dan… well, memangnya aku harus mengelak dari apa?" tanya Anko –tangannya berkacak pinggang

"kau merencanakan sesuatu dengan Park Jun Young bukan?" tanya Temujin –to the point, Anko terkejut sepersekian detik tapi dia tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, meraih ponselnya lagi –wanita itu justru menelpon Jun Young

"Jun Young-ah, eodi?" tanya Anko, menggunakan bahasa korea sederhana

'_di Pub, wae?'_ jawab Jun Young di seberang line

"Mian, apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Anko lagi –matanya melirik pada Temujin yang menggeram marah

_'aniyo, kau tidak mengganggu. Kau sudah di mansion?'_ giliran Jun Young bertanya, membuat Anko tersenyum kecil –sengaja memancing reaksi Temujin

"Ne, kami sudah di mansionmu. Kami menunggumu" jawab Anko, sebuah derai tawa terdengar dari line seberang

_'ahaha, sebentar lagi aku pulang. Tunggu saja, arraseo?'_ respon Jun Young, kemudian sambungan itu berakhir setelah Anko memutusnya

"kau!" sergah Temujin, marah. Anko kembali mendekat dan berlagak merapikan jas dokter miliknya, membuat Temujin terdiam

"well… apa yang kau tahu, Temujin?" bisik Anko –sensual "kau curiga karena tidak menemukan jejakku di GPS? Temujin, aku dan Jun Young sudah lama bekerja di Black Tiger, saking lamanya sampai tak perlu detector karena Tobi percaya padaku sepenuhnya, ah… bukan Tobi, tapi Danzo. Harusnya kau juga sadar bahwa jejakmupun tak ada dalam GPS, aku, kau, dan Jun Young –kita sama, dipercaya" lanjut Anko, mendapat ilham setelah menelpon tadi.

"apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya Temujin, datar. Meski begitu dia percaya juga dengan omongan Anko –cinta memang mengerikan.

"nothing, sebaiknya kendalikan dirimu. Tidak baik bekerja sambil membawa perasaan…" tukas Anko, menjauh dan melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Temujin

"dasar dokter gila…" gerutu Anko, kini dia kembali masuk kedalam mansion dan menemukan Tobi yang masih berbicara dengan Naruto. Melirik sekilas, Anko tahu Naruto akan menjaga langkahnya

"mana Temujin?" tanya Tobi

"diluar" jawab Anko. Selepasnya sunyi menyergap sejenak, lalu Anko kembali bicara "Tobi, kusarankan kau berhati-hati pada orang disekitarmu" ujarnya, bertepatan dengan masuknya Temujin kembali ke ruangan itu –membuat Tobi memandang Temujin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"apa?" tanya Temujin, sedikit ketus membuat batin Tobi semakin membenarkan ucapan Anko

"tidak ada, kita butuh istirahat. Naruto, tidurlah. Anko akan mengantarmu ke kamar" putus Tobi diiringi anggukan oleh Anko dan Naruto yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan naik ke lantai dua.

Sementara Anko dan Naruto pergi, Temujin duduk didepan Tobi sambil menghisap cerutu. Dia tidak peduli pada tatapan Tobi yang meski datar tapi tanpa disadari menyimpan sesuatu, suasana hening yang terbangun akhirnya pecah oleh suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Setelahnya derap langkah santai mengisi ruangan itu, Kimimaru –Park Jun Young sudah pulang.

"selamat siang, boss…" sapa pria itu, pada Tobi –sedikit melirik pada Temujin dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sapaan singkat

"siang Jun Young, bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya Tobi langsung ke topic utama

"sudah kuatur, hanya saja aku menyarankan untuk menampilkan dia lusa saja" terang Jun Young, duduk di sofa lain dekat Temujin

"kenapa lusa?" tanya Tobi, datar tapi santai. "Jangan macam-macam! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan?" sergah Temujin yang sedari tadi diam

"Temujin, diamlah" perintah Tobi, yang disuruh hanya mendengus dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi di sofa, ingin benar dia menembak kepala Kimimaru ini

"well, rencana? Tentu aku punya rencana…" ujar Kimimaru, Tobi terdiam dan Temujin menyeringai puas "kutampilkan dia lusa, karena aku mendapat telepon bahwa pemilik resort Kirin ingin dan baru bisa datang ke pub milikku lusa nanti. Well, mungkin saja dia tertarik dan langsung mengambil bocah itu? Bagaimana?" lanjut Kimimaru balas menyeringai sedang Temujin justru mengeratkan rahangnya

"ah, ide bagus! Aku setuju jika itu yang jadi rencanamu, kau memang bisa diandalkan" respon Tobi, sebuah senyum mata duitan terpampang di matanya

"tapi…" lirih Kimimaru, dia ingin nego

"tapi apa? tenang saja, kita bagi hasilnya 50-50, bagaimana?" tawar Tobi, mengerti jalan pikiran si Jun Young.

Gerah dengan kondisi yang membuatnya seperti dianak-tirikan, Temujin berdiri dan dengan kasar menghentakkan kakinya saat melangkah menuju kamar. Dia yakin ada yang tidak beres tapi kenapa susah untuk membuktikannya. Kimimaru hanya menggeleng singkat, heran dengan kelakuan dokter spesialis penyiksaan itu, "boss, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Tobi, sedang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk cuek. Dibalik wajah datarnya, Kimimaru tersenyum senang, sedikit lagi –mungkin setidaknya bocah itu akan menjauh dan aman dari Black Tiger, semoga.

**To Be Continued**

YATTA! INI CHAP 3! DEMI APA LAMA BINGID APUDETOHNYA... MAAP YA MINNA  
>READ, REVIEW, N RECOMMEND YETH!<p> 


	4. I Get You

**Gyaaaaaa... maafkan ore yang telat bingit update ini cerita! m.m ini semua gara-gara wifi yang eror seeror otak ore... #gakModalIh. well, biarpun begitu, dengan segala kegajean yang ore punya... akhirnya ini fic bisa kepublish juga... sebelumnya balas review dulu yeth!**

**Reply for the reviews:  
>shim nael: well... thanks banget karena review dari dirimu yang banyak itu. well... di chap ini mungkin belum bisa memuaskan hasratm,u akan sasunaru moment, but... semoga tetap suka. happy read<br>kim ariellink: iya... kalau buat yang lain mah... takut disambit si teme ntar. hehe., keep read yeth  
>Vianycka Hime: ehem... disini mungkin pertanyaan anda terjawab, well... ore pakai alur yang mungkin bisa dibilang nggak terduga, so keep read n support this fic yeth<br>julihrc: yaaah... emang harus kek gitu deh kaya'nya..., ehem... disini mulai terkuak sedikit demi sedikit kok  
>ykaoru32: yeth! ore juga girang.. #dichidori.. well, mungkin disini ada jw\awaban dari pertanyaan anda.. happy read<br>kirei-neko:Kaannn... #apa hayo# ehehe... ^/^, silakan baca aja deh, ini mah ore kagak bisa jawab, happy read  
>Arum Junnie: oh damn, itu pujian ato gimana #ditampol, ehem... ore mah bukan cuma keselek lalat... well, om oro tetep baik kok (sepertinya) n,n #dor. sayangnya noh om oro kagak muncul di chap ini, but happy read<br>85: sesuanu lah pokoknya ini fic #gaknyambung well... silakan dibaca ajalah... review yeth  
>RisaSano: iya senpai, well.. tobi itu madara bukan obito kok... tenang aja #duak, silakan baca<br>Dewi15: ini lanjut neng... keep read eoh  
>alta0sapphire: betul, betul, betul... lanjutin baca yeth<br>Ryuusuke 583:hay juga... siapakah dirimu? well... ini cerita emang kudu happy end kok... thanks ripiunya... ini word udah nambah lho #kerasaGak?  
>hanazawa Kay: hiks... ore juga.. hiks... well, review yeth<br>Aiko Michishige: ini dah lanjut! Horeee! well, baca yeth  
>mifta cinya: whoaaa... ore juga gak nyangka #plakkk well, happy read yeth...<strong>

**At least, thanks for the readers, silent readers, viewers, reviewers, followers, and the favo-action. keep read, review,, and jangan lupa di rekomendasikan ke temen2 yeth... so many thanks for you... lempar cipok dari abang Yi Fan! #diwushuTao**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Damn, My Sexy Slave<span>**

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Disclaimer by**. Masashi Kishimoto

**Authored by.** D-EmoNicAngelique

**Main Pair:** Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze)

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Humor/Romance

**Warn:** Yaoi, typo(s), Bahasa seenaknya, gaje, pedophile (gak juga sih), lemon – lime, alur cepat, konflik pasaran, KTT (Khayalan Tingkat Taoge). Bahasa disini di sesuaikan tempat, jadi kalau lagi di UK ya anggap saja pakai English kalau lagi di Japan ya anggap aja pakai bahasa Jepang (belum sanggup bikin yang lebih wow). Semoga tidak kecewa. Yang nggak suka nggak perlu repot-repot baca. Yang udah baca n suka, mohon review-nya. Kritik juga boleh. Read, Review, and Recommend ya…

**Summary:** Namikaze Naruto, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 15 tahun dari keluarga Namikaze yang di culik dan di jual ke luar negeri, ke tempat dimana nantinya dia akan di beli dengan harga selangit untuk menjadi budak dari orang yang membelinya termasuk memuaskan nafsu 'tuan'nya. Uchiha Sasuke, pria mapan berusia 24 tahun pemilik real estate 'Kirin' dan beberapa pulau kecil di asia timur, dewasa, tampan, kaya, single, nyaris sempurna. Takdir yang di bungkus pertemuan sial dan menyebalkan justru mengikat dua orang berbeda karakter itu dalam sebuah roman picisan.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**Pusan, South Korea.**

Mobil yang ditumpangi rombongan Sasuke memasuki sebuah halaman kantor yang berlogo kipas merah-putih dengan dua naga yin-yang mengelilinginya, salah satu kantor milik Uchiha dengan kepemimpinan di tangan Uchiha Fugaku –ayah Sasuke. Keluar dari mobil, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memakai singlet Armani-nya –dia sudah memakai kemejanya lagi, yang bersih tentunya. Memasuki lobi kantor, ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut dan iris mata itu langsung menuju ke receptionist desk

"dimana ruangan Umino Iruka?" tanya Sasuke –to the point, pada receptionist bersurai merah dengan kacamata yang memaksimalkan penampilannya

"ah, apa anda sudah punya janji?" tanya receptionist itu –Karin, name tagnya

"aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku tidak butuh janji untuk sekedar bertemu dengan orang di kantor ini" ujar Sasuke, datar tapi arogan

"ah, ma-maafkan saya Uchiha-sama…" Karin tergagap, membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Bukan hanya karena perkataan Sasuke tapi juga karena sepasang mata amethyst terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi meski terselubung. Neji merasa pernah mengenal wanita bernama Karin ini

"kau ini tidak sopan" tukas Gaara "ehm… bukan kau yang harus minta maaf, nona. Jadi, apa kami bisa menemui Tuan Umino Iruka?" lanjut Gaara, melirik Sasuke sekilas –mengejek

"baiklah, silakan naik ke lantai paling atas. Ruangan beliau ada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan" ujar Karin, sedikit merasa lega karena ada yang membela

Selepasnya, ketiga pemuda itu berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai paling atas gedung perkantoran ini.

**Jun Young's Mansion, Seoul**

Sore sudah menjemput, ditemani secangkir teh hijau dan keripik sebagai camilan, Tobi merilekskan dirinya di gazebo bersama si pemilik mansion. Tidak memperdulikan bodyguard dan maid yang berlalu-lalang, pria bersurai raven panjang itu terlihat sangat menikmati suasana sedangkan Jun Young sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama meski dia lebih focus pada alat-alat detector buatannya yang kini berserakan di atas meja seperti lego milik keponakan kecilnya yang sudah lama tenang di alam sana. Pintu dibelakang kedua orang itu terbuka, suara gemeletuk stiletto mengisi senja yang tadinya sepi

"tim gabungan melakukan pencarian dan sudah mencurigai markas kita di Russia" ujar suara orang tadi –Anko

"…." Hening, tak ada tanggapan berarti dari dua pria didepannya.

"kudengar perdana menteri Inggris mengerahkan tim gabungan itu untuk mencari kita" lanjut Anko, kini duduk di samping Tobi. Dia dan Jun Young berencana melakukan sesuatu pada Temujin

"siapa yang menginfokan?" tanya Tobi –akhirnya, sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Anko

"Hugo, anak buah Temujin. Aku baru saja dapat info darinya" terang Anko, mengeluarkan sebuah mini tablet dan menyerahkannya pada Tobi

"…. Temujin sudah tahu?" gumam Tobi seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

"entahlah, seharusnya dia sudah tahu. Aku heran kenapa Hugo justru mengabariku… apa gunanya Temujin punya ponsel jika seperti ini" jawab Anko, matanya melirik pada Jun Young yang pura-pura sibuk

"well… mungkin dia takut informasi itu bocor karena disadap" celetuk Jun Young –asal

"kau ini! Mana ada yang seperti itu?" tukas Anko membuat Jun Young menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk membelai barang-barang rancangannya itu

"bisa saja terjadi, mungkin Temujin mencabut kartunya saat di pesawat untuk menghindari penyadapan yang bisa saja terjadi dan lupa untuk memasang kembali saat sampai disini. Well, bisa dibilang dia hanya mencoba mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk, kartu ponsel yang bisa digunakan lintas Negara kan memang rentan" Jun Young menjelaskan, tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya dan sebuah chip berisi software dari salah satu piranti di depannya

"Jun Young benar, Anko. Bisa saja seperti itu, tapi… ini hal penting –mana bisa dia melupakan hal sepenting ini" Tobi menyela, menyetujui ucapan salah satu anak buahnya itu

"ha-ah, jika begitu artinya kau memang harus waspada, Tobi." Anko berujar, menarik nafas dan pura-pura mendramatisir suasana

"hmm… mungkin. Jun Young, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Tobi, melirik chip berwarna biru di tangan Jun Young

"ini?" Jun Young balik bertanya "hanya chip antivirus" lanjutnya sambil membolak-balik chip itu

"tidak mungkin, bocah. Kau ini ahli spionase dan…"

"well,… okay boss, tak perlu diteruskan. Ini memang bukan Chip sembarangan, antivirus ini merangkap sebagai detector dan alat sadap. Hanya perlu menginstal di ponsel target via Bluetooth atau infra-red dan setelahnya terserah anda, mencari target jadi semudah mencari jarum di jerami dengan menggunakan magnet. Tapi ini masih harus kusempurnakan" terang Jun Young, memotong ucapan Tobi yang kini justru tersenyum puas

"kapan benda itu sempurna?" tanya Tobi

"besok, mungkin. Karena rencananya malam ini aku akan melemburnya, bagaimana?" tawar Jun Young, aish… pria ini suka sekali nego

"baiklah… setelah itu pasangkan pada ponsel kalian masing-masing. Aku harus mengawasi anak-anak nakal seperti kalian" ujar Tobi pada akhirnya lalu meninggalkan Anko dan Jun Young yang terbengong nista.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

"kau gila?! Aku pikir kau paham maksudku tentang hal ini" tanya Anko –setengah berbisik, Tobi sudah menghilang dari pandangan dan hanya menyisakan dia dan Jun Young

"aku tidak gila, noona. Aku paham dan apa kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini?" tukas Jun Young –gemas. "aku punya satu lagi yang sama dengan ini, kita akan pakai yang itu. fungsinya hampir sama –tapi kondisi ponsel kita dan pergerakan kita akan tetap aman karena data yang disampaikan bisa kita atur dan palsukan." Lanjut pria itu, menggigit keripik di depannya sambil tersenyum geli

"terserahmu saja, aku mau kembali ke kamar Naruto. Bocah itu membutuhkan teman" ujar Anko ketus, tapi meski begitu Jun Young tahu bahwa wanita itu merasa lega dan sama senangnya dengan dia. Ya, hanya pergerakan Temujin saja yang nantinya akan benar-benar di awasi.

**Ruang Wakil Direktur, Uchiha Corp. cabang Korea Selatan**

Memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pintu transparan, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa heran karena suasana yang atmosfirnya jelas berbeda dari bagian-bagian lain di gedung perkantoran milik Uchiha ini. Ruangan tempat mereka berada sekarang terbilang simple dan terlalu 'sederhana' untuk ditempati wakil direktur. Meski begitu, memasuki tempat itu rasanya seperti berpijak di rumah sendiri, hangat dan nyaman.

**Sasuke POV**

"Ini penghinaan…" gumamku saat masuk, aku yakin Gaara dan Neji pasti melemparkan pertanyaan setelah ini

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji, tuh kan!

"well, apa dia tidak punya selera yang lebih bagus? Uchiha tidak akan keberatan memberi yang lebih dari ini, dia wakil direktur kan?" terangku –dongkol meski tak kupungkiri ada rasa nyaman di ruangan ini

"sudahlah, mungkin dia memang low profile. Bukankah dia yang akan disuruh memimpin Amateratsu oleh ayahmu? Itu bagus" giliran Gaara memberi komentar

"by the way, kemana orangnya?" tanya Neji sambil melongokkan kepalanya seperti burung unta

"entah" sahutku, begitu saja duduk di sofa empuk berwarna jingga yang ternyata nyaman sekali. "kau ini benar-benar ya…" gemas Gaara, menjitak kepalaku sambil ikut duduk, begitu pula dengan Neji.

Mungkin dia ada urusan sebentar, tapi ayolah… aku tidak suka menunggu. Baru sebentar duduk, kuputuskan beranjak untuk melihat-lihat meja kerjanya –mungkin bisa mengusir jenuh karena menunggu. Tak kupedulikan teguran Gaara karena tingkahku, well.. memang siapa dia berani menceramahiku? Emakku? Bukan woy! Sedangkan Neji, entah kenapa sejak dari Jepang sampai sekarang dia getol sekali memainkan ponselnya –seperti sekarang ini. Persetan dengan dua orang itu, lebih baik mereka begitu daripada aku yang dijadikan obat nyamuk karena mereka sibuk pacaran.

**Sasuke POV – End**

Pintu kembali terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dalam balutan jas Dior berwarna coklat tua, 'rambutnya hampir mirip shikamaru' batin ketiga orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu saat melihat gaya rambut pria tadi. Pria itu tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badan sebagai salam hormat

"maaf menunggu lama, sekretaris saya baru saja memberitahukan kedatangan anda sekalian" ujarnya sopan "saya Umino Iruka, mohon bantuannya" lanjut pria itu

"hn" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, sedangkan Neji dan Gaara sudah balas membungkuk dan kembali duduk setelah pria tadi mempersilakan

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-sama?" tanya Iruka dengan nada ramah dan senyum sopan, dia duduk di kursi kerjanya –menghadap ketiga orang lainnya

"hari ini kau ikut kami ke Jeju. Tinggalkan semua barang yang tak penting dan cukup bawa berkas-berkasmu saja" Sasuke menitahkan sambil melirik sekeliling ruangan yang sepertinya memang menunjukkan sekali siapa jati diri orang yang menempatinya

"ah, tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi, ayahku sendiri yang memerintahkan. Kemasi barangmu sekarang" tukas Sasuke, memotong ucapan Iruka membuat Gaara harus setengah mati menahan kesal karena sikap arogan sahabatnya itu

"sekali lagi kau bersikap tidak sopan, akan kukuliti kau pantat ayam!" bentak Gaara, memicingkan mata pandanya untuk mengintimidasi Sasuke "ah, maafkan dia Umino-san" lanjut Gaara

"tak apa. Baiklah akan saya lakukan secepatnya, ngomong-ngomong anda sekalian mau sesuatu?" Iruka menawari sambil tersenyum

"Ocha/Kopi" ujar Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke serempak. "ada lagi?" Iruka menawarkan lagi tapi dibalas dengan gelengan dari ketiganya, tangannya lalu menekan tombol angka 3 pada telepon di meja kerja "tolong buatkan secangkir Ocha dan dua cangkir Kopi, bawa ke ruanganku. Terimakasih" ujar Iruka melalui sambungan telepon itu, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menyetujui bahwa pria itu memang pantas memimpin Amateratsu, dia sopan dan berwibawa.

Sambil menunggu minuman yang di pesan datang, Gaara melihat sekeliling sambil berniat membantu Iruka beres-beres. Pemuda beriris jade itu kini sibuk menyusun berkas-berkas dan memasukkannya kedalam map, tangannya terulur untuk memegang sebuah pigura yang bertengger diatas meja, tertarik melihat seseorang didalam foto itu

"maaf Umino-san, apa ini keluarga anda?" tanya Gaara, menunjukkan foto itu pada Iruka

"ah, panggil Iruka saja em…"

"Gaara" Gaara memperkenalkan diri

"Gaara-kun, boleh kupanggil begitu? Sepertinya kau masih muda sekali, dan… ya, itu keluargaku" jawab Iruka, menunjuk gambar orang-orang di foto itu

"aku sepertinya kenal… apakah ini Namikaze-san, pemilik maskapai Yellow Flash Airlines itu?" tanya Gaara, Iruka mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban –membuat Neji yang tadinya focus pada ponsel langsung menegakkan duduknya, mungkin dia bisa dapat info dan mempercepat urusan ini sekaligus mencari celah untuk menjebak Black Tiger

Tok..Tok..

"masuk" titah Iruka, seorang OB masuk membawa nampan berisi tiga cangkir minuman "terimakasih" lanjut Iruka mengiringi kepergian si mas OB

"silakan di minum" Iruka mempersilakan, disambut anggukan singkat ala Uchiha dari Sasuke

"kau keponakannya?" tanya Sasuke, meletakan cangkir berisi kopi hitam itu pada tempatnya setelah sebelumnya meminum sedikit cairan hitam pekat itu

"sebenarnya saya bukan siapa-siapa dalam keluarga itu. Keluarga saya sudah lama bekerja pada mendiang tuan Hashirama, dan sejak kecil saya sudah menjadi pengawal tuan muda Minato, atas kebaikan keluarga Namikaze maka mereka membiayai seluruh keperluan sekolah saya sampai lulus Magister Management dari Oxford University, sampai sekarang saya terus mengabdi pada beliau termasuk salah satu caranya dengan bekerja disini mengingat keluarga tiga klan bersahabat dengan baik" terang Iruka, memasukkan benda terakhir ke kopernya –pigura berisi foto itu

"mereka menganggapmu sebagai keluarga?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Iruka mengangguk "beruntung sekali." Lanjut Sasuke –hanya bergumam

"em, Iruka-san… lalu apa kau tahu dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze beberapa waktu yang lalu?" kini giliran Neji mengajukan pertanyaan. Iruka duduk di kursinya –sebuah senyum miris menggantikan senyum ramahnya

"ya, saya tahu. Saya menghadiri acara pemakaman Kushina-chan dan Dei-dei" lirih Iruka, hatinya perih saat mengingat hari pemakaman itu. Hari dimana Minato –orang yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri dan Kyuubi –pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya, harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dua anggota keluarganya telah meninggal sedangkan satu orang lain belum diketahui keberadaannya

"apa kau tahu bahwa Namikaze Naruto diculik?" Neji bertanya lagi –disambut anggukan oleh Iruka

"emm…. Well, ini saat yang sulit. Tapi sepertinya jangan diteruskan, jika ingin membicarakannya kita masih bisa melakukannya nanti" Gaara mengalihkan topic pembicaraan

"hn, kita berangkat sekarang" tukas Sasuke, kemudian keempatnya beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang "siapkan helikopternya" ujarnya lalu menutup telepon begitu saja. Mereka berempat memasuki lift, Neji menekan tombol bertuliskan 'Roof' yang akan membawa mereka menuju atap gedung, dimana helicopter siap membawa mereka berangkat ke pulau Jeju.

* * *

><p><strong>Kantor Polisi, London, United Kingdom (saat yang sama dimana Neji menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya selama di ruang wakil direktur Uchiha Corp.)<strong>

Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu Shikamaru harus menginap di kantor polisi ini, bukan karena dia jadi penjahat atau tahanan tapi karena dia harus lembur berkutat dengan laptop untuk membereskan analisanya pada rekaman cctv di mansion keluarga Namikaze. Beruntung pekerjaan itu cepat selesai karena Kakashi dan Orochimaru mau membantunya, ya –mereka bertiga sangat kompak, dan saat ini waktu yang cukup indah bagi Shikamaru karena bisa dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk tidur. Harusnya pria dengan model rambut seperti buah nanas itu sedang tidur cantik –ganteng mungkin, tapi sayang ritual suci itu harus terganggu karena sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya

'Shika, fokuskan tugasmu pada Black Tiger saja' bunyi pesan itu, membuat Shikamaru memelototkan mata kuacinya sampai batas maksimal

-darimana kau tahu aku sedang menangani Black Tiger?- Shikamaru mengetik balasan, menggerutu sejenak dan berpikir bagaimana bisa pria bermata amethyst itu tahu

'aku tahu, bodoh! Kau tidak ingat pernah bercerita bahwa kau anggota MI6?' sebuah pesan masuk lagi. Kali ini Shikamaru memicingkan matanya –berpikir sejenak lalu reflek menepuk jidatnya

-ah aku lupa, kupikir aku hanya bercerita bahwa aku dokter hewan, gomen. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang kasus yang ku tangani dan memang ada apa?- Shikamaru membalas lagi

'kukatakan suatu hal, tapi janji buat ini sebagai rahasia sampai kuberitahu saat yang tepat untuk membongkarnya' pesan dari Neji masuk lagi

-baiklah, aku janji- Shikamaru mengetik cepat, nafasnya memburu… sepertinya akan ada perkembangan dalam kasus yang ditanganinya ini

'berita tentang keluarga Namikaze sudah sampai ke Jepang termasuk menghilangnya Namikaze Naruto. Kau urus saja tentang Black Tiger tapi jangan kejar wanita bernama Anko dan seorang bernama Park Jun Young alias Kimimaru –mereka double agent sepertiku, buat seolah mereka tidak terlalu penting untuk dimasukkan dalam DPO. Kau bisa menyertakan beberapa orang yang lain agar tidak terlalu mencolok, waspadai anggota lain terutama yang terlihat dekat dengan inti Black Tiger.' Sebuah pesan panjang masuk

-tunggu… kau double agent?- balasan singkat dari Shikamaru

'ya dan jangan bertanya dulu, suatu saat akan kujelaskan. Intinya Anko, aku dan Jun Young punya rencana besar. Kami akan buat sebuah scenario yang tujuannya adalah untuk menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto, maka dari itu aku minta kau fokuskan saja pekerjaanmu pada Black Tiger' Neji membalas

-well.. then, okay. Apa itu artinya kau tahu dimana putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze?- tanya Shikamaru

'ya, dia aman bersama Anko dan sebentar lagi akan ada dalam pengawasanku. Black Tiger akan menjualnya dalam sebuah pelelangan yang sengaja diadakan oleh Jun Young untuk tujuan ini dan nantinya akan kubuat Sasuke membeli Namikaze Naruto. Kau paham?' Neji menjelaskan

-aku mengerti, jadi intinya selama ini anak itu aman-aman saja bukan?- Shikamaru membalas, kini dia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan lebih relaks

'sepertinya, yang tahu kondisinya hanya Jun Young dan Anko. Tapi aku bisa menjamin itu, well… kapan aku bisa mengatakan kebenaran tentangmu pada Sasuke?' Neji mengirim pesan lagi

-katakan saja, tapi jangan sampai dalam kondisi yang tidak aman. Baiklah, kita jalankan rencanamu tapi bolehkah aku memberitahukan ini pada pihak kepolisian?- Shikamaru mencoba menawar

'boleh, tapi hanya yang benar-benar kau percaya. Hapus atau arsipkan dengan kode setelah pesan ini kau baca semua, aku tak mau rencana ini gagal.' Balasan terakhir datang dari Neji sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru mengarsipkan semua pesan itu dalam folder berpassword. Shikamaru urung melanjutkan niatnya untuk tidur, bala bantuan datang begitu cepat membuatnya merasa bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, dia keluar dari ruangan yang ditempatinya kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Kakashi, berniat mendiskusikan hal ini pada kepala polisi itu.

**Birmingham, Lokasi pemotretan**

Seorang cameraman sedang mengambil gambar seorang pemuda yang berpose didepan sebuah gedung tua, sesekali pengarah gaya memberikan masukan pada si model yang tak lain adalah Kurama. Dengan berbalut pakaian bertema country, Kyuubi –nama lain Kurama- menunjukkan bakatnya di bidang modeling. Dari kejauhan tampak Shikamaru dan Kakashi yang menunggu sesi pemotretan itu selesai, mereka berdua sepakat melibatkan Kyuubi tanpa harus membuat pemuda itu tahu banyak atas semua yang terjadi. Setelah menghadap Kakashi dan menceritakan hampir semua isi pesan antara dia dan Neji tentang keberadaan Namikaze Naruto, maka kedua laki-laki itu langsung bergegas menelpon Kyuubi –menanyakan lokasi pemotretannya dan segera menuju ke sana. Dan disinilah mereka.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi, mereka bertiga kini duduk di beranda sebuah café yang terletak dekat lokasi pemotretan

"ada yang perlu kami bicarakan" ujar Kakashi "kami sudah tahu dimana lokasi Namikaze Naruto" lanjut polisi bersurai silver itu

"dimana?" tanya Kyuubi, tak sabaran khas sifatnya selama ini

"Kakashi-san, agenku menyarankan kita untuk melakukan sedikit drama –sekaligus penggerebekan mendadak terhadap anggota Black Tiger yang berjaga disana" ujar Shikamaru, menginfokan isi pesan dari Neji yang baru saja diterimanya. Shikamaru mengatakan Neji sebagai agen untuk melindungi identitas pria itu sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan

"begitukah?" respon Kakashi, Nampak sedikit berpikir dan lupa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi

"hey! Kutanya dimana lokasi adikku sekarang? Kalian ini sebenarnya ingin mengobrol denganku atau hanya ingin berdiskusi berdua saja heh?" sindir Kyuubi pada Kakashi dan Shikamaru

"dia ada di tangan yang aman. Jadi bagaimana Kakashi-san, aku bisa mengirim perintah pada pimpinan MI6 agar menghubungi Jenderal besar Korea untuk membantu kita" ujar Shikamaru, melirik sekilas pada Kyuubi

"hmmm… maksudmu kita akan menangkap beberapa anggota Black Tiger dan membuat gebrakan disana? Tapi bagaimana jika itu membahayakan Namikaze Naruto?" respon Kakashi

"tak masalah… Sudah ada yang akan menangani Namikaze-kun, dan ya.. kita akan membuat gebrakan sebagai peringatan pertama untuk kelompok itu. dan anda, Kurama-san… saya minta kerjasama anda. Tolong tanyakan pada ayah anda alamat keluarga Uchiha yang sekarang memimpin klan, aku mau kau ke Jepang dan mempelajari keadaan termasuk melihat apakah masih ada anggota Black Tiger yang ikut campur di klan Uchiha" terang Shikamaru "aku sudah bicara pada managermu tadi" lanjutnya saat Kyuubi hendak protes

"tch… kalau bukan demi Naruto. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengamati keadaan tanpa diketahui pihak lawan, kau gila? Ingin mengumpankanku pada macan, heh?" bentak Kyuubi, menatap nyalang pada si pria nanas

"mudah saja, tanyakan pada ayahmu dimana alamat mereka lalu terbanglah ke Jepang dan temui orang ini. Dia yang akan membantumu untuk menyelidiki semua hal" jawab Shikamaru, menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Kyubi via ponselnya

"Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung Uchiha Fugaku kan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kakashi, tertarik karena Shikamaru bisa mengenal Itachi yang adalah ilmuwan yang membantu Inggris dan Irlandia dalam proyek biogas besar dua tahun yang lalu.

"aku temannya di fakultas kedokteran" jawab Shikamaru, singkat.

"kau…"

"akselerasi, Kakashi-san. Kebetulan aku juga berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke –adik Itachi di kelas Management bisnis. Bagaimana Kurama-san?" Shikamaru bertanya lagi

"tch. Baiklah, itu artinya aku harus menyamar kan?" ujar Kyuubi, dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru

"ubah warna rambutmu atau kalau kau tidak suka, pakai saja wig. Dan, jangan beritahu siapapun terlebih dahulu tentang ini bahkan pada ayahmu sekalipun, kau mengerti?" giliran Kyubi yang mengangguk sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan Shikamaru. Mereka bertiga berpisah setelah sebelumnya mengevaluasi kembali beberapa hal dari rencana yang nantinya akan mereka jalankan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirin Resort, Jeju, South Korea<strong>

Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara kini tengah bersantai di resort pribadi milik Sasuke yang berada sedikit ke timur dari resort utama. Mereka baru saja tiba dari kegiatan sidak di Hotel Amateratsu dan sesuai perintah Fugaku –memecat langsung manager hotel itu setelah melihat adanya kejanggalan pada laporan administrasi bulanannya kemudian langsung mengangkat Umino Iruka sebagai manager baru dan meninggalkannya disana di dalam sebuah ruangan mewah yang digunakan sebagai ruang manager hotel bersama seluruh tanggung jawab untuk mengurus hotel itu. dasar Sasuke!

"Sas, tangkap!" ujar Neji sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil yang reflek di terima oleh Sasuke dengan satu tangan

"apa ini?" tanya Sasuke, mengamati kotak itu sejenak

"bom. Hehe, bercanda… buka saja" jawab Neji sambil terkekeh

"berhenti bercanda Neji, kau ingin di bunuh monster ayam huh?" tukas Gaara melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan gemas yang justru membuat Neji semakin keras tertawa

"tutup mulutmu atau kau lebih memilih kusumpal dengan barangku, hn?" Sasuke mengancam, membuatnya justru terkena lemparan bantal dari Gaara yang semakin sebal

"pfft… oke, well… maaf Sas, tapi aku suka yang imut bukan yang sama-sama huge" ujar Neji, mengusap surai merah Gaara sambil tersenyum genit membuat Gaara dan Sasuke hampir muntah ditempat "tapi jika kau memang ingin memuaskan hasratmu maka buka saja kotak itu" lanjut Neji, kembali ke mode normal (?)

"hn?" respon Sasuke tapi tak urung tangannya membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kartu VVIP dengan alamat salah satu pub terkenal di Korea Selatan ini "untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke

"bersenang-senang saja" jawab Neji diiringi tatapan bosan dari Gaara yang membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa ada yang disembunyikan darinya

"katakan, Hyuuga Neji" tukas Sasuke –kalau begini artinya dia tidak sedang bercanda dan tidak ingin diajak bercanda

"ha-ah, well.. ini akan sangat panjang tapi aku bisa menyingkatnya. Dengarkan dan jangan menyela" ujar Neji

"seperti aku pernah menyela" tukas Sasuke

"kau melakukannya Sas, baru saja." Giliran Neji menyergah

"hn, lanjutkan" Sasuke menyerah, memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"oke. Pertama, Shikamaru teman kuliah kita yang punya mata sipit seperti biji kuaci dan berkucir seperti nanas itu adalah anggota MI6 –itu pekerjaannya yang asli dan sekarang dia sedang menangani kasus keluarga Namikaze di Inggris –kasus yang akhir-akhir ini sedang menjadi topic pembicaraan itu, tugasnya adalah untuk meringkus anggota Black Tiger yang menjadi dalang tragedy keluarga Namikaze itu, aku sudah berkoordinasi dengannya dan membagi tugas untuk hal ini. Kedua, aku adalah double agent yang sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Uzumaki –membantu hubungan antara tiga klan dan kebetulan berteman denganmu semasa kuliah, agent lain adalah Anko dan Jun Young –keduanya menjadi mata-mata di dalam Black Tiger dan misi kami adalah menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto, kau tahu berita bahwa bocah itu diculik kan?" tanya Neji, disambut anggukan dari Sasuke "bagus, yang Ketiga aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan Namikaze Naruto dan yang terakhir… kau HARUS MAU membantuku" lanjut Neji menekan Sasuke dengan sebuah paksaan

"tunggu dulu, kenapa aku?" bentak Sasuke, tidak terima

"ya karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Namikaze Naruto akan dilelang di pub itu dan kau harus membelinya agar keadaan tiga klan tetap aman. Black Tiger adalah musuh tiga klan, dan karena kau adalah salah satu pemeran utama maka kaulah yang harus menyelamatkan Naruto-sama." Tukas Neji

"tch.. memangnya seberapa penting Namikaze Naruto ini? orangnya yang mana pun aku tak tahu…" Sasuke masih menolak, gerutuan terdengar dari mulutnya sedangkan Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang remaja bersurai pirang –foto yang membuat Sasuke mau tak mau berteriak out of character

"argh! Polusi suara Sas! Aku heran bagaimana di kampus kau bisa bersikap cool dan menutupi sifat ooc-mu selama ini" ejek Gaara lalu menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil

"tch, raccoon! Masalahnya, kau tidak tahu kalau dia ini adalah orang yang sudah mengotori kemejaku saat dibandara. No Way! Aku tidak akan melakukannya" sergah Sasuke

"kau pasti melakukannya karena kalau tidak maka laptopmu akan kuhancurkan" Neji mengancam sambil beranjak mengambil tas milik Sasuke yang berisi laptop

"What the fuck?! He-hey, kau tidak serius kan? Argh…. Jangan macam-macam Hyuuga, jauhkan tanganmu dari laptopku! Jauhkan atau kau bisa membuatku bangkrut" titah Sasuke, berlari hendak menyerobot tasnya yang dipegang Neji. Gaara hanya memandang dua pria didepannya dengan tatapan acuh, 'kapan mereka bisa sedikit normal' batinnya sebal

.

Semenit

.

Lima menit

.

Sepuluh menit

.

"argh! Kalian membuatku muak, tutup mulut atau kupotong penis kalian! Dan kau Sasuke, turuti saja apa kata Neji atau kubakar sekalian resortmu ini" giliran Gaara membentak, sudah tak sabar dengan sikap childish Neji-Sasu

"ba-baik/h-hn" jawab Neji dan Sasuke serempak lalu duduk manis didepan Gaara yang kini lebih mirip emak-emak sedang menceramahi anak-anaknya

"jadi kapan rencananya Neji?" tanya Gaara, sudah lebih normal dan tidak lagi meledak-ledak seperti tadi

"lusa, kita butuh waktu untuk menyusun strategi. Aku sudah mengabari Anko dan Shikamaru, tugas Sasuke adalah eksekutor" jawab Neji, sedikit lega karena pacarnya sudah kembali 'jinak' #diSabakuRou

"kau dengar Sas, jangan pelit-pelit. Kehilangan seratus juta dollar tidak akan membuatmu bangkrut kan?" kini giliran Sasuke yang ditanyai oleh Gaara

"se-seratus juta dollar? Kau gila?" ujar Sasuke, hendak protes tapi kemudian diam saat Gaara bersiap melemparkan vas bunga pada laptopnya. Sasuke bisa gila kalau semua data perusahaan didalamnya hilang.

"sekitar itu atau mungkin lebih naik lagi. Toh, kau bisa mencicipinya jika ingin." jawab Neji, melirik Sasuke yang kini justru memelototinya "masalahnya Anko bilang bahwa Naruto-sama sudah mengalami brainwashing, doktrin yang ditanamkan adalah dia sebagai seorang slave dan dia lebih memilih mati daripada nantinya tidak 'dipakai' setelah dibeli. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" lanjut Neji

"aku tahu. Tch, baiklah akan kulakukan. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi, setengah jam lagi aku harus rapat. Kalian bisa beristirahat." Ujar Sasuke, dibalas anggukan setuju dari Neji dan Gaara

* * *

><p><strong>™=====!_SKIP =^.^= TIME_!=====™<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jun Young's Mansion, Seoul<strong>

Pagi hari di mansion milik Jun Young. Para maid sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk si pemilik mansion dan tamu-tamunya. Anko sudah bangun sejak pukul tiga pagi tadi dan langsung menengok Naruto yang masih tidur pulas di kamarnya, dan kini dia masih ada di kamar Naruto, jari-jemarinya yang lentik dengan lincah mengetik sebuah pesan balasan untuk seseorang yang memberinya kabar kemarin, ya… Neji memberinya kabar bahwa mereka harus sedikit mengubah maneuver karena pria bersurai coklat panjang itu akan membuat sedikit drama di pelelangan dan tugas Anko adalah memastikan Jun Young tahu maksudnya termasuk memastikan bahwa keadaan akan aman-aman saja. Anko dengan leluasa mengetik pesan itu tanpa takut ketahuan oleh kamera cctv karena memang Jun Young sudah memberitahunya bahwa hanya dikamar Naruto saja yang kamera cctvnya sudah dilepas, dia bisa memakai alasan apapun untuk masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa membuat Tobi curiga –selama alasannya menyangkut si bocah pirang yang kini dianggap tambang emas oleh Tobi.

"Naruto, bangun.." ujar Anko, tangannya menggoyangkan bahu si pirang

"eumh… five minutes mom…" erang Naruto, mengucek matanya lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi miring membelakangi Anko dan kembali tidur

"ha-ah… ternyata sulit membangunkannya" gumam Anko "hey, Naruto… kalau kau bermalas-malasan bagaimana nantinya saat mastermu memanggil" ujar Anko lagi, masih berusaha membangunkan si pirang

.

.

.

Kedip… kedip… kedip… Naruto membuka matanya dan beberapa kali mengedipkan bulu lentik yang menghias saphirenya, otaknya merespon dengan cepat saat Anko memasukkan kata 'master' tadi. Sedikit murung karena sadar bahwa yang membangunkannya bukan sang ibu tercinta, tapi kemudian dia ingat akan tugasnya 'Iya juga ya, bagaimana nanti kalau masternya marah karena dia malas bangun pagi?' itulah yang terlintas di benak Naruto, membuatnya bangun dan kini mengubah posisi untuk duduk bersandar pada headboard

**Naruto POV**

"sorry ma'am, I promise to be more diligent" ujarku sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhku, kenapa Miss Anko ada disini ya?

"bangun dan segeralah mandi, aku menunggumu di bawah. Akan ada sesuatu yang aku dan Jun Young lakukan, setelah makan Tobi akan mengajak kita sedikit bicara dan kuharap kau memasang telingamu dengan baik. Kau paham, son?" Miss Anko bicara panjang lebar padaku, well… I don't care about but if Miss Anko wants me to pay attention, I'll do that. Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi, jujur aku masih ngantuk sekali

"ma'am, did u know if his doctrin not work properly? Aku tidak sepenuhnya membenarkan dogma yang Tobi berikan, apalagi Temujin itu…" ujarku saat Miss Anko hendak membuka pintu kamarku untuk keluar. Dia terdiam sejenak, urung menyentuh gagang pintu dan justru berbalik menghadapku, wajahnya ramah dihiasi senyum yang terkesan lega

"syukurlah, lalu… apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Miss Anko, mendekatiku lalu mengusap surai pirangku dengan penuh sayang –uh, dia jadi mengingatkanku pada mommy

"aku… hanya merasa bahwa tugasku adalah menjadi slave –aku tak keberatan. Tapi ma'am, tentang keluargaku dan Black Tiger… sejak awal aku merasa janggal. Tobi adalah leader Black Tiger kan?" tanyaku

"ha-ah, kau memang cerdas son. Naruto, dengar… untuk masalah jadi slave atau apapun itu sebenarnya hanya kedok untuk kami menyelamatkanmu jadi terserah kau jika memang ingin mengikuti rasa itu atau menolaknya. Jika kau menolaknya, kuharap kau lakukan itu setelah kau dalam kondisi yang kami pastikan aman, tapi jika kau menerimanya maka besok begitu kau keluar dihadapan orang-orang, aku mau kau melemparkan pandanganmu yang pertama kali pada orang ini" jelas Miss Anko sambil menyodorkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto seorang pria kepadaku

"a-apa?! Kenapa harus dia?!" tanyaku dengan nada kesal

"memangnya kenapa Naruto? Dengar… hanya dia yang bisa melindungimu" tukas Miss Anko, dahinya mengernyit heran atas responku barusan

"dia orang yang kutabrak di bandara… aku sudah membuat kemejanya kotor ma'am…" rengekku

"oh, baguslah! Itu artinya kau punya kesempatan untuk minta maaf jika saat itu kau belum melakukannya, sekarang aku ingin tanya, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" ujar Miss Anko

"uh… i-itu.., a-aku tak tahu kenapa tapi tentang aku yang menjadi seorang slave rasanya begitu melekat dan aku ingin sekali melakukan pekerjaan itu. a-asal keluargaku aman dan… dan suatu saat nanti aku bisa pulang ke London maka aku akan melakukan apapun. Tapi aku tahu ma'am, selama ini aku justru berada disekitar Black Tiger" jawabku, memandang Miss Anko dengan tatapan polosku

"begitu ya, kalau begitu lakukan tugasmu seperti yang kuperintahkan di awal dan berpura-puralah masih dalam pengaruh brainwashing. Mereka Black Tiger tapi kau harus tahu, aku dan Jun Young adalah White Tiger yang akan selalu melindungimu. Nah, sekarang cepat mandi lalu turun untuk sarapan" titah Miss Anko sambil tersenyum, kubalas dengan cengiran khasku kemudian Miss Anko keluar dari kamarku meninggalkan aku yang kini mulai sibuk di kamar mandi.

**Naruto POV-End**

Ruang makan terlihat lengang, tak ada satupun yang bicara dan yang terdengar hanya suara dentingan alat-alat makan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap satu persatu mulai dari Jun Young, Anko, Tobi, dan yang terakhir… Temujin. Menelungkupkan sendok dan garpunya lalu mengambil segelas air putih di depannya –menandakan bahwa dia sudah selesai makan, selanjutnya keempat orang yang lain juga terlihat selesai satu-persatu. Para maid membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu dan meninggalkan si empunya rumah dengan tamu-tamunya

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Tobi membuka suara "aku tidak bisa melihatmu tampil besok Naru, maafkan aku ya" lanjut Tobi dengan nada ramah pada Naruto

"eum, memangnya kenapa? Padahal besok saat terakhir kita bersama-sama…" respon Naruto, melancarkan aksinya berpura-pura masih dalam pengaruh brainwashing

"so sorry Naruto, but I need to go. Aku harus kembali ke Russia dan bertemu kolegaku, ada Jun Young dan Anko disini" ujar Tobi

"dan aku" lanjut sebuah suara, menyambung ucapan Tobi. Temujin yang bicara

"Tidak. Kau ikut aku kembali ke Russia sore ini, Jun Young dan Anko sudah cukup untuk menemani Naruto disini" tukas Tobi, memandang Temujin datar sedangkan Temujin justru melirik Jun Young dengan pandangan benci

"aku disini" Temujin keukeuh pada keinginannya

"Tidak! Kau ikut, atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin membelot? Aku heran pada sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, Temujin" tegas Tobi dan tanpa basa-basi langsung meninggalkan meja makan membuat Temujin terpaksa harus mengekor untuk menjelaskan pada sang ketua bahwa dia tak pernah ada niatan untuk membelot, dua orang itu meninggalkan Naruto bersama Anko dan Jun Young

"kau sudah dapat pesan dari 'dia'?" tanya Anko tertuju pada Jun Young

"sudah, kita laksanakan sesuai scenario. Akan ada penggerebekan terhadap cecunguk-cecunguk yang menjaga pub, kita aman dari list mereka" respon Jun Young "aku akan ke pub untuk memastikan keadaan sekali lagi, kau baik-baik jaga Namikaze-san" lanjutnya

"ok" respon Anko singkat, kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruang makan. Anko dan Naruto menonton TV sedangkan Jun Young berangkat ke pub.

**Kirin Resort, Jeju Island, South Korea**

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar Sasuke tapi meski demikian tidak sedikitpun mengganggu si penghuni kamar, Sasuke sangat lelah karena sejak kemarin dia mengelilingi seluruh resortnya untuk melakukan pemantauan secara langsung terhadap asset-aset besar miliknya itu, menghadiri beberapa rapat dan berakhir kelelahan -apalagi semalam dia harus merelakan telinganya ternodai oleh suara-suara gaib yang berasal dari kamar sebelah –kamar NejiGaa, suara yang sukses membuatnya baru bisa tidur pukul dua dini hari tadi, persetan dengan dua temannya itu. Sasuke hampir menjedukkan kepalanya karena terlalu frustasi mendengarkan suara-suara itu, bukannya dia jijik atau bagaimana karena orientasi seksnya sendiri pun tak berbeda dari pasangan Neji-Gaa, but… well, ayolah, dia jomblo man! JOMBLO! Tidakkah Neji sedikiiit saja merasa simpati padanya, oh.. bermimpilah Sas! Well, mungkin Sasuke akan benar-benar menggunakan jasa Naruto jika dia sudah membelinya. Toh, dipikir-pikir… bocah beriris sapphire itu menarik juga. Ya sudahlah Sas, selamat tidur pagi…

Di luar, tepatnya di gazebo, Neji sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Pesan dari Shikamaru yang mengabarkan bahwa pemuda berwajah oriental itu sudah mengirim Namikaze Kurama ke Jepang sebagai kado bagi orang-orang Black Tiger yang diyakini oleh anggota MI6 itu masih ikut campur dalam urusan-urusan Uchiha, sekaligus mengabarkan bahwa rencana penggerebekan bisa dilaksanakan karena pihak MI6 sudah bekerja sama dengan Jendral besar Korea Selatan.

"pesan dari siapa lagi?" tanya Gaara, tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Neji –membuat pria itu kaget

"ah… Gaara, kau mengagetkanku sayang. Pesan dari Shikamaru, dia bilang Jendral Besar Korea Selatan setuju membantu penggerebekan" jawab Neji, mata amethystnya melirik pada cangkir kopi di tangan gaara "kau ini, kopi terus… lama-lama kau jadi mirip Sasuke" sebuah gerutuan keluar dari mulut Neji

"hm? Memangnya kenapa… kau mau? Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?" respon Gaara, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Neji

"dia masih tidur. Sepertinya terlalu lelah karena mengurus banyak hal kemarin… well, Gaa-chan, sepertinya setelah Naruto-sama ada dibawah perlindungan kita…"

"sembunyikan dia dulu, buat berita palsu bahwa bukan kita yang membelinya tapi orang lain, setidaknya sembunyikan dia sampai urusan dengan Black Tiger sedikit mereda" Gaara memotong ucapan Neji, bukannya membuat sang kekasih marah tapi justru membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum

"ternyata kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan" ujar Neji sambil mengacak surai merah milik Gaara

"kita harus membuat pembalasan yang setimpal. Um, lalu menurutmu dimana kita akan mengamankan Naruto-san?" tanya Gaara

"kita serahkan itu pada Sasuke. Setidaknya, mungkin dengan keberadaan Naruto-sama didekat Sasuke akan membuatnya sedikit menikmati hidup" seloroh Neji, mengambil cangkir kopi Gaara dan meminumnya sedikit

"pfft… kau ini, aku heran… sebenarnya kau ini ingin menyelamatkan majikanmu atau ingin mengumpankannya pada pria mesum seperti Sasuke heh?" ejek Gaara

"mungkin dua-duanya, aku sudah cukup lama mengenal keluarga Minato-sama. Termasuk memahami perangai ketiga putranya, Naruto-sama sendiri sejak balita sudah berbakat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa bahagia, jadi mungkin sekarangpun tak ada bedanya dan kuharap itu akan bekerja pada Sasuke" jelas Neji

"apanya yang bekerja padaku?" tanya sebuah suara lain membuat Neji harus kembali kaget –ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun, duh Neji… sepertinya hari ini kau harus memeriksakan keadaan jantungmu!

"shit! Kau mengagetkanku Sas… dan apa-apaan kau ini?" Neji membentak Sasuke, memicingkan matanya dengan ekspresi heran saat melihat Sasuke keluar hanya memakai celana pendek saja

"ada yang salah?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil melenggang menuju tepi kolam renang yang ada di depan mereka dan kemudian langsung menceburkan dirinya –berenang.

"tch…, apa susahnya sih untuk bilang jika dia ingin berenang? Dasar irit kata!" Neji menggerutu diiringi dengusan geli dari Gaara

"sudahlah Neji, seperti kau tidak tahu tabiat Sasuke saja." Gaara mencoba menenangkan "Oi, Sas! Kita berangkat ke Seoul sore ini kan?" tanya Gaara –sedikit berteriak pada Sasuke yang masih berenang. Jempol tangan Sasuke menyembul ke permukaan, menandakan dia mengiyakan pertanyaan Gaara tadi, Neji dan Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop –well… mungkin Sasuke sedang puasa mogok bicara?!

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha's Mansion, Konoha, Tokyo, Japan<strong>

Mansion besar itu tampak lengang, pelayan yang ada disana terlihat hilir mudik tanpa suara. Ya, Itachi dan Sasuke sangat cinta ketenangan dan itu juga berlaku bagi para pelayan disana –mereka harus bersikap tenang dan menciptakan suasana tenang di mansion besar ini, bagus juga… tapi mungkin justru membuat mansion ini seperti sebuah pemakaman. Well, lihat saja nanti kalau Kurama atau Naruto kemari pasti semuanya akan berubah! Suasana sepi dan tenang ini pasti akan berubah jadi seperti pasar malam… Namikaze itu 'ceria' oke? Well, jauhkan dulu pengandaian itu, sebaiknya kita tengok ke kamar Itachi –well, ini bukan Mansion milik Fuga-Miko tapi milik kedua putra mereka, tetap megah meski tak seperti Mansion utama. Dan dikamar bernuansa merah hitam itu, Itachi sedang berbaring santai sambil mendengarkan music.

"Namikaze Kurama ya?" gumam pria yang memiliki tanda lahir keriput di kedua sisi hidung mancungnya itu, mengingat sebuah nama yang tertera dalam pesan singkat yang dikirim Shikamaru padanya hampir sehari yang lalu. Hari ini dia harus menyambut pemuda itu di kediaman utama dan sepertinya semua akan jadi menarik, dia sendiri juga penasaran siapa saja musuh dalam selimut yang selama ini masih menjadi parasit di klan Uchiha. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah seringai. Game On!

* * *

><p><em>Pergerakan terus dilakukan, Shikamaru dan kepolisian London yang mendeteksi keberadaan Black Tiger dan akan melakukan penggerebekan, Danzo masih diam sambil mengawasi Tobi dan anggota Black Tiger yang kini hendak menjual Naruto ke pelelangan, Naruto yang masih bersikap 'menurut' meski sebenarnya brainwashing padanya tidak terlalu memberikan efek berarti –kecuali adanya hasrat besar dalam hatinya untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya sebagai slave, Neji yang siap menerima Naruto –mengandalkan Sasuke sebagai anggota internal dari tiga klan untuk menyelamatkan tuannya itu. Dan kegiatan yang akan dimulai oleh Kurama serta Itachi untuk membantu berhentinya pergerakan Black Tiger dan menyelamatkan harta bersama milik tiga klan. Maneuver yang meroda, mereka hanya melihat kedepan tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling mengintai –merasa diri berada di garis paling depan untuk menjadi penguasa sehingga tak menyadari bahwa satu langkah saja salah maka posisi akan terbalik dan semuanya berakhir.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kirin Resort<strong>

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45. Gaara, Neji, dan Sasuke kini berjalan ditengah lapangan yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat pendaratan helicopter, mereka akan kembali ke Seoul untuk 'menikmati' misi menyelamatkan tuan muda Namikaze. Beruntung pekerjaan Sasuke selesai lebih awal berkat kegigihan pria bersurai emo itu –mengerjakan semua tugasnya dalam sekali waktu, meski akhirnya kini dia harus banyak minum air putih dan sesekali mengunyah makanan sebagai sumber energy, ya… Sasuke kelelahan tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tak mau mengakuinya. Dan sekarang mereka bertiga mulai masuk kedalam helicopter yang akan membawa mereka ke atap salah satu gedung hotel milik Uchiha yang terletak di Seoul.

* * *

><p><strong>™=====!_SKIP =^.^= TIME_!=====™<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>De Ja Vu Pub, Seoul, South Korea<strong>

"Tell me what you drinking and I'ma buy you more  
>I want you gotta tipsy before I take you home<br>When I'll get you there baby I'll be in control  
>When I get what I want you believe yeah<br>I could play the things in out

I'm gonn be the man, you gonn be the girl  
>Follow my romance, and think my every word<br>Shake that ass for me, and let me see you work  
>Baby boy tonight, the rose on the burp"<p>

Chorus sebuah lagu terdengar menggema di sepenjuru ruangan pub besar itu, iramanya penuh dengan hint yang menarik perhatian mampu membuat pendengarnya menari dengan sensual, well… liriknya pun menunjukkan betapa seksi lagu itu. DJ yang menempati lantai dua pub sesekali mengkombinasikan lagu itu dengan tempo yang menghentak, lagu yang cocok untuk sebuah pub sensasional seperti 'De Ja Vu' ini. Di atas panggung, seorang pria bersurai putih panjang tampak bersiap memimpin acara malam ini sedangkan di dalam ruangan Anko dan Naruto tengah bercengkrama.

Di sisi lain pub, tepatnya di barisan kursi tamu VVIP, tiga orang berbeda warna rambut tampak duduk santai. Mereka adalah Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara. Ya, perjalanan ke Seoul kemarin hanya butuh waktu satu setengah jam dan sisa waktu itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk istirahat –tidur sampai pukul 9 pagi tadi, tak peduli dengan makan malam dan sebagainya karena dia hanya butuh tidur. Dan kini, pria mapan itu sudah duduk anteng di tempat yang penuh dengan bau alcohol dan asap rokok, kalau bukan karena Neji yang memintanya dan kalau bukan karena hal ini terlalu penting untuk dilewatkan maka mana mau Sasuke berada di tempat ini. Meski Pub ini sudah masuk jajaran tempat berkelas, tetap saja bagi Sasuke ini bukan tempat yang layak untuk dikunjunginya. well… harga dirimu terlampau tinggi Sas!

**Sasuke POV**

Akhirnya aku berada ditempat ini, bersyukur karena mendapat VVIP card yang membuatku tidak perlu repot-repot bersinggungan dengan asap rokok meski hal itu tidak dapat kuhindari di awal masuk ke pub ini. Kuharap lain kali pemilik Pub ini mau membangun lift yang langsung membawaku ke lantai dua, sehingga aku tak perlu bersentuhan dengan manusia-manusia perokok itu, well… itupun kalau aku ingat untuk datang kemari lagi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sepenjuru ruangan, disudut lantai dua ini seorang DJ sedang melakukan tugasnya, menengok jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku 'hampir pukul 12 malam' batinku, lalu kuputuskan untuk berjalan mendekat pada pagar pembatas, setidaknya aku ingin menjauh dari Neji dan Gaara yang sedari tadi justru asyik bercumbu , shit!

"Midnight Ladies and Gentlemen! How are you?" kudengar suara MC menyapa para hadirin di pub ini "I'm Park Jun Young and I've good news for tonight" lanjut pria itu, Park Jun Young eh? Apakah dia yang dimaksud Neji sebagai double agent? Lumayan juga… sepertinya dia memang orang yang bisa diandalkan sebagai double agent. Suara riuh penikmat dunia malam mulai terdengar menyambut kabar yang dibawa pria bersurai putih panjang itu.

"Enjoy this night, all! And I'll open the auction session in a half hour after now." Ujar pria itu lagi kemudian menghilang dibalik sudut panggung. Musik yang tadi sempat dipelankan kini kembali terdengar menghentak, well… selera pub ini tidak buruk juga dalam memilih music.

Saat sedang menikmati alunan music aku mendengar suara gemeletuk stiletto masuk ke telingaku, aku tahu sekarang ada seorang wanita yang berdiri disampingku –menghadapku. Kuputuskan untuk diam, menunggu hal apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan tapi setelah beberapa menit wanita itu masih tetap diam, membuatku mau tak mau harus menoleh

"ada apa?" tanyaku, tetap memakai bahasa jepang

"tidak, hanya ingin memastikan. Apakah kau datang bersama Neji?" tanya wanita itu –juga dengan bahasa jepangnya, kalau tidak salah… dia inikan yang ada di bandara waktu itu ya? k\Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban lalu berjalan kembali ke mejaku bersama wanita itu

**Sasuke POV – End**

Sasuke terlihat berjalan diikuti seorang wanita –Anko. Melihat kedatangan dua orang itu, spontan Neji dan Gaara mengakhiri aktivitas mereka berdua yang untung saja masih dalam tahap belai-membelai (?). Anko duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan sedangkan Sasuke masih betah berdiri sambil sesekali melirik ke bawah –ke arah panggung.

"Tak ada yang mengawasimu?" tanya Neji, spontan sambil melirik sekitar

"tidak, akses kita sudah diamankan oleh Jun Young. Well, bagaimana dengan kejutan yang akan kau berikan?" Anko balik bertanya

"sudah disiapkan. Gaa-chan, bisa kau hubungi Shikamaru?" ujar Neji, mengulurkan ponselnya pada sang kekasih

"eh, jangan! Simpan ponselmu, pakai ponselku saja. Meski gerakan kita aman tapi disini dilengkapi alat penyadap, hanya ponselku dan Jun Young yang bisa meretas system disini" tukas Anko, mengeluarkan ponselnya "pakailah" lalu menyodorkannya pada Gaara

"apa Jun Young itu yang menciptakannya?" tanya Gaara

"Ya, ada hal kecil yang kami lakukan pada Temujin kemarin dan di luar dugaan kami juga harus ikut mengalaminya tapi Jun Young sudah mempersiapkan untuk kemungkinan hal itu terjadi. Sudahlah, lalu… apakah dia yang akan melindungi Naruto-sama?" Anko bertanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang kini terlihat sedang menikmati alunan music meski masih menjaga sifat cool-nya

"Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk melindungi Naruto-sama" jawab Neji "Sas, kemarilah" lanjutnya memanggil si pemuda Uchiha dan Sasuke pun kembali duduk

"hn?" tanya Sasuke, singkat

"kau sudah berkenalan?" Neji menegur Sasuke

"belum, Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal" respon si raven, memandang datar pada Anko membuat Neji harus rela bersweatdrop ria

"ah, orang yang dingin. Aku Anko, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya, by the way kita pernah bertemu di toilet bandara, kau ingat?" ujar Anko disambut anggukan singkat dari Sasuke, ketiganya terdiam membuat suasana jadi awkward. Gaara sudah kembali sambil tersenyum

"dua berjaga didepan, empat berjaga di belakang, dan sisanya siap meringkus begitu ada komando." Ujar Gaara sambil duduk disamping Neji

"baguslah. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kalian ikut bermain" tukas Anko, berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rak berisi botol-botol anggur dengan berbagai merk. Tangannya membuka sebuah laci -mengeluarkan tiga buah shotgun dari sana lalu kembali duduk dan menyerahkannya pada ketiga pemuda tadi.

"hn… ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Sasuke membuka suara setelah sebelumnya mereka semua kembali terdiam

"silakan" respon Anko –membenarkan cara duduknya

"bagaimana bisa kau ada di Black Tiger, jadi double agent, dan menjaga Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Sasuke

"hm? Neji belum memberitahumu?" Anko balik bertanya dibalas gelengan dari Sasuke dan cengiran dari Neji. "Ha-ah, begini. Dulu saat tiga klan yaitu Namikaze, Uchiha, dan Uzumaki masih sangat Berjaya, mereka menjalin kerjasama dan persahabatan yang erat. Aku berada dibawah naungan Uzumaki dan bertugas sebagai pengawal nona Kushina, semua berjalan baik sampai suatu saat terjadi kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mendiang Uzumaki Mito dan Hashirama dari pihak Namikaze lalu setelahnya Madara Uchiha –kakekmu menghilang begitu saja. Diketahui dalangnya adalah Black Tiger yang saat itu mengaku dipimpin oleh Yakuzi Kabuto. Nona Kushina mengirimku untuk melakukan misi ke China saat keadaan sedang sangat genting –ternyata beliau berniat menyelamatkanku karena saat itu seluruh anggota keluargaku digerebek oleh Black Tiger dan mengalami Brainwashing, saat di China aku mendapat pesan bahwa aku harus kembali dan bergabung dengan sebuah kelompok bernama Black Tiger itu sebagai double agent, aku harus berpura-pura mengabdi sepenuh hati pada mereka. Ternyata saat itu adalah saat dimana pergantian pimpinan terjadi diantara tiga klan, kondisi sudah lebih kondusif tapi kami harus tetap berhati-hati karena sedikit saja terjadi kesalahan akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antar tiga klan yang bisa saja mengakibatkan sebuah perang besar. Lalu aku mulai menjadi anak buah Black Tiger, mengabdi pada mereka sekaligus memata-matai dan memberikan hasil pengamatanku pada nona Kushina, aku masih leluasa melakukannya karena ada sedikit konflik internal dalam Black Tiger tapi saat semuanya sudah terkendali akupun berhenti memberi laporan. Black Tiger membuat jeda yang cukup lama pasca kejadian itu tapi kemudian mereka kembali beraksi dan saat aku diberitahu bahwa target yang akan kami jual adalah Namikaze Naruto-sama, aku sempat bingung tapi kemudian aku menghubungi Jun Young untuk meminta bantuan. Dan seperti inilah jadinya" Anko menjelaskan panjang lebar

"aku mengerti. Baiklah, akan kubantu karena well… sepertinya aku juga tertarik dengan bocah itu" Sasuke merespon sambil tersenyum tipis –dia tersenyum saat mengingat sekelebat wajah Naruto

"terimakasih Uchiha-san. Mulai saat ini mohon bantuannya." Anko berojigi

Suara sirine sedikit mengagetkan mereka, itu adalah tanda bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan angka 12 tepat, this is midnight. Sasuke dan tiga orang lainnya berjalan menuju tepi pagar pembatas untuk melihat panggung yang ada dibawah sana. Tirai panggung terbuka menampilkan kembali sosok Jun Young yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas yang didominasi warna biru langit –serasi dengan gaun cocktail yang dipakai Anko, seakan menjadi tanda bahwa mereka bukan orang yang masuk DPO –memang itu tujuan mereka.

"well, everybody…. Are you ready for the show?" teriak Jun Young penuh semangat disambut jawaban yang tak kalah semangat dari para hadirin di tempat itu

"are you ready to bargain? Spend your money to get the best one of them?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk tirai dibelakangnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka, menampilkan sosok-sosok orang yang malam ini mungkin beruntung karena dibeli oleh mereka yang menyebut dirinya 'master' dan bisa terhindar dari segala siksaan yang ada. Suara riuh penonton kembali terdengar, antusiasme itu ditambah dengan memanasnya suhu ruangan. Di bawah sana lima belas orang yang terdiri dari laki-laki maupun perempuan dipamerkan di atas panggung dengan pakaian serba hitam yang minim dan dibalut jubah putih mengkilat.

"well, let's begin from number 1. I take price start from 1000 dollars" suara Jun Young kembali terdengar, kini dia berdiri disamping seorang perempuan yang memegang nomor 1, makin lama harga wanita itu makin tinggi dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang sedari tadi memandang penuh gairah pada permpuan itu, 'kinky' batin Sasuke cs kompak. Sampai ke nomor 5 Jun Young masih memandu tapi kemudian dia menjauh dari panggung dan tugasnya digantikan oleh host lain, waktunya mengacak undian –nomor berapa yang akan di lelang duluan. Pria berpierching itu mengambil sebuah kertas di dalam bowl

"number 9" teriaknya sambil melangkah pada seorang pemuda bertubuh ramping dibalut kulit tan dengan surai pirang yang terlihat lembut mengkilat –dia Naruto dan dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki bekas luka apapun di tubuhnya, mulus tidak seperti 'benda' lelang lainnya. Sasuke langsung memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada bocah itu, sedangkan dibawah sana Naruto yang masih menunduk terus mengingat apa yang dikatakan Anko, dia berharap saat dia membuka matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan sosok pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bisa langsung tertangkap oleh matanya.

**Naruto POV**

'Kami-sama, kumohon –semoga aku bisa langsung menemukan dimana orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu' batinku sebelum akhirnya kudongakkan kepalaku. Menampilkan wajahku pada seluruh orang disana kemudian dengan perlahan membuka mataku dan langsung mencari dimana sosok itu berada. Aku tersenyum saat mataku berhasil menemukannya, dia disana… berdiri bersama Miss Anko dan dua orang lainnya. Thanks God, semoga dia tahu maksudku

**Naruto POV – End**

Sasuke terpaku, menatap balik mata sapphire yang mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Dunia Sasuke berhenti sejenak tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa sebuah senyum sudah terlukis dibibirnya –bersamaan dengan senyum bocah itu. Mata itu begitu polos dan indah, membuat tidak hanya dia saja yang terpukau tapi begitu juga orang-orang lain di ruangan itu. semuanya hening.

"well, dia Namikaze Naruto. Putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze pemilik maskapai penerbangan Yellow Flash Airlines, dan akan saya mulai lelang untuk anak ini dimulai dari 100.000 dollars!" ujar si host. Naruto diam, suasana kembali ramai dengan berbagai intonasi yang menyerukan harga untuk dirinya yang kini sudah menembus angka sepuluh juta dollar

"60 juta dollar" ujar sebuah suara, spontan Anko menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang anggota Black Tiger ingin membeli Naruto, ini gawat. Artinya, Naruto tidak akan sepenuhnya lepas dan aman jika sampai jatuh ke tangan orang itu –Akasuna Sasori

"dia sainganmu" ujar Anko pada Sasuke, ditanggapi sebuah anggukan singkat. Sasuke masih ingin melihat sejauh mana harga Naruto akan melambung, well… saat ini ada empat orang dibawah sana termasuk si Sasori tadi yang ingin mendapatkan Naruto.

"98 juta dollar" suara Sasori kembali terdengar setelah sebelumnya pria lain bernama Utakata menawar Naruto dengan harga 90 juta dollar

"baiklah, semakin panas ya?!" suara host mencoba menengahi "well, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tuan Sasori sepertinya.. jadi ada yang mau menawar?" tanya host itu "tidak ada?" lanjutnya lagi, membuat Naruto ketar-ketir, berpikir kenapa pria itu sama sekali tidak menawarnya, kenapa pria bernama Sasuke itu justru diam saja, apa Miss Anko tidak bicara padanya? Banyak hal memenuhi pikiran Naruto sampai dia tak menyadari bahwa palu sudah diketuk dan Sasuke resmi membelinya, Naruto kaget.

**Sasuke POV**

Kulihat harga Naruto semakin naik, dia memang benar-benar akan laku. Aku sedikit terkejut saat suara orang bernama Sasori itu kembali bergema menyerukan harga tinggi untuk Naruto sambil tersenyum menggoda, tch… enak saja mau merebut mangsa seekor elang!

"well, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tuan Sasori sepertinya.. jadi ada yang mau menawar?" suara si host berpierching kembali terdengar, hm… sepertinya itu batas tertinggi mereka ya "tidak ada?" lanjut si host sambil mengangkat palu. Tch

"150 juta dollar untuk Namikaze Naruto" ujarku begitu saja, peduli setan dengan nominal yang kusebutkan, aku tak tega melihat wajah bocah itu yang mulai terlihat ketakutan. Semua kembali hening, music yang tadinya menyemarakkan suasana juga ikut berhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku menyeringai sambil melirik tempat si Sasori… hohoho dia melotot padaku!

"well, ah… Se-seratus lima puluh juta dollar, atas nama…" Host itu berhenti sejenak dan melirik pada panel digital yang menorehkan namaku disana "Uchiha Sasuke" teriaknya mengakhiri suasana hening yang membuatku jengah tadi "ada yang bisa memberi harga lebih?" pancing si host lagi, tch… mana ada yang mau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk melawanku heh? Kulihat tak ada yang mengangkat tangan, Sasori pun hanya diam sambil meremas puntung rokok yang tadi dihisapnya. Palu di ketuk tiga kali, dan Naruto resmi jadi milikku.

**Sasuke POV – End**

"Okay, number 9 has bought on 150 million dollar by Mr. Uchiha Sasuke from Japan!" suara host menyadarkan Naruto dari keterkejutannya. Naruto mendongak –menatap Sasuke yang kini tersenyum puas karena gaspol menawar dia dengan harga semahal itu, dia ikut tersenyum –bersyukur dalam hati. Naruto masuk kembali ke belakang panggung dibimbing oleh Jun Young yang sudah menunggunya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"masuklah ke kantorku dan kunci pintunya dari dalam, kami akan melakukan pembantaian pada anggota Black Tiger disini" ujar Jun Young, di sambut anggukan paham dari Naruto yang langsung melaksanakan perintah itu.

Jun Young keluar dari sisi kiri panggung, memberikan kode pada host yang tadi memandu acara untuk memulai aksi mereka bersamaan dengan itu Neji mengirim sebuah pesan pada pimpinan tim yang ada di luar melalui ponselnya sendiri, kali ini dia tidak takut di sadap karena toh hanya mengirim sebuah tanda seru (baca: laksanakan).

**To Be Continued (TBC)**

Nyaannn~ ini dah lebih panjang sedikit.. hehehehe…. Review yah nyaaannn~


End file.
